


About To Be Known

by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart



Series: Transitioning Into The Unknown [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Evil Plans, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, Hybrid Stiles Stilinski, Hybrids, Kitsune, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, Massachusetts, New Orleans, Nogitsune, Original Character(s), Pack Dynamics, Pack in College, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sassy Peter Hale, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Were-Creatures, Werecoyotes, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Yale - Freeform, littlefox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart/pseuds/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: Stiles is on a learning journey, trying to figure out his Kitsune werewolf hybrid self with Peter along for the ride.In this new town, going to college, making friends, running from foes, all the while learning about his Kitsune abilities on the side.What will happen to Stiles next?{This is Book 3}~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Book 2: Transitioning into the Unknown}{Book 1: Soldier on my Own}~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Transitioning Into The Unknown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194018
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	1. A Not So Short Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, after I finished the last story, I also wrote the first chapter for this story. Well literally the day I posted the last chapter, I finished this chapter as well. Now let me tell you the last chapter was 4,000 words. This chapter is more than that. I wrote more than 10,000 words yesterday. 
> 
> I feel super accomplished right now, so I decided to also post the next chapter, just to get it out there just in case I don't get a chance to upload again before the 13th. Because as I said that I will be starting school again then and I don't want to leave you for so long. 
> 
> Also as you know I'm very impatient with uploading. And once I finish writing something it takes all of my strength not to upload it to seconds after I finish writing it. So I waited a whole day and now I can't wait so I am pleased to present to you the new book; About to be Known. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I don't know happy reading my friends.
> 
> There may be more tags, but that's all I can think of atm

* * *

On that same day, when we last left off…

* * *

Klaus and Lydia did go out for lunch; they chatted about Stiles and Peter and what happened in the past. Lydia got to ask all the questions she wanted to ask. Klaus learned about Stiles and his crush on Lydia. They had an enjoyable lunch together, ending off that day in Mystic Falls.

Scott, Liam, Mason, Kira, and Deaton headed back home to Beacon Hills with the dead body of Theo. 

The Sheriff and Malia were sticking behind to have one last conversation, albeit a peaceful one this time, with Klaus and Lydia.

* * *

Malia POV:

* * *

“How did you find his address again?” I ask the Sheriff.

We're currently driving to wherever Lydia is supposed to be staying. Everyone else went back home. The Sheriff was also going to go home too, but I asked him if he could track down Lydia for me so that I could talk to her peacefully. I guess the Sheriff decided he wanted to do the same, so now we’re driving to an address that the Sheriff apparently found somehow.

“I used the police database to figure out where Lydia’s friend lives, she said his name was Klaus so, after digging around I found his house, it must be an old family home, it’s been here for a while.” The Sheriff said as we pulled up to a big fancy house. 

We got out of the car and knocked on the door. It wasn’t Lydia or the other guy who answered the door; it was a new person. He smelled weird. He smelt like a dead person. A vampire, I guess?

“Is Lydia here?” I ask, trying to look past him into the house.

I can smell her scent in the house. And I can hear two heartbeats in the house, so I’m assuming she’s in there. I caught sight of her red hair before the man in front of me could answer, so I just pushed past him and walked into the house.

“Lydia!” I waved, walking further in.

That guy Klaus appeared suddenly blocking Lydia from my view. I growled I wasn’t sure how I felt about him, he was dangerous. I crouched down, expecting conflict, I was ready for anything. 

“Klaus, stop, she'll attack you if you do that,” Lydia says.

“I was worried about her attacking you, love.” The other man, Klaus says, but he backs off.

I stand back up and relax, “Lydia, I’m not here to fight. I just came to say that I don’t really know what happened with Scott and Stiles, but I trust Stiles, and I wanted you to let him know that. Also, I wanted you to warn him.” I said before getting interrupted by Klaus.

“Warn him about what?”

I glared, “I wanted to warn him to look out for hunters because Scott is going to look for him using hunters. I think it’s stupid, but I’m not really talking to Scott anymore or anyone else. Oh, also, the Sheriff is here.” I say last bit, pointing back to the front door.

Where he is still standing being blocked by the other guy that I pushed past. 

* * *

Both their eyes look at the Sheriff before they look back at me,

“Scott is using hunters to track Stiles. How stupid does he get? Doing that is going to get Stiles dead.” Lydia says, groaning in frustration while putting her palm to her forehead. “Deaton said it was a good idea,” I said confused, was it good or bad?

“Oh, of course, he would say it’s a good idea, if I didn’t know any better I would think he’s trying to kill Stiles,” Lydia says, sounding more mad.

“There’s a possibility he is trying to kill Stiles. Considering how he’s lying when he’s talking about saving him. I think that’s a worry that you might need to have, love.” Klaus says. 

* * *

Which makes the Sheriff push past the other guy to walk into the room.

“What? I thought he was going to give him medicine. He explained it all back home. He said how Stiles was a werewolf-like Scott, but something happened, and he mutated somehow. And that he was angrier and different because of it. He said that Peter was using him and that if he just administered the medicine, everything would go back to normal.” The Sheriff said, explaining to them what Scott told me a week ago.

Klaus laughed.

“Stiles is not mutated in the slightest. He’s a different kind of werewolf. He is my kind of werewolf. He’s the one who explained it to me. I had never met Peter’s kind before. Our kind cannot be bitten, we have to be born werewolves. We are angrier than normal, it adds to our strength. I’m guessing you weren’t a werewolf since you don’t know about this, but your wife is probably one. Stiles told me he was related to Tyler Lockwood, and Tyler is definitely a werewolf. So it runs through your family. I don’t know what vendetta, that man, Deaton has against your son, but there is nothing wrong with him.” Klaus says, leaning against the wall. 

The Sheriff believed the guy's words and looked at the floor, “So that bastard is trying to kill my son?” The Sheriff asks.

But Klaus just shrugs his shoulders, “Who knows? Probably.”

The Sheriff looked guilty and angry. I was angry too, I can’t believe Deaton wants to kill Stiles, well, no, I can believe it, but I thought he was on our side. I have to be more cautious about smart people. 

* * *

“I’m curious, what kind of other werewolf is there exactly?” The man standing by the now-closed doors says.

“Who are you?” I ask, feeling confused.

Why are there so many people here, but I guess it is a big house. There is also someone upstairs, but I could only tell because they’re moving around; otherwise, I can’t hear the heartbeat at all. I couldn’t hear the heartbeat of the guy in front of me either. I thought it was something wrong with my ears at first, but if they are dead, they wouldn’t have a heartbeat, I guess. I don’t really understand vampires. I don’t exactly know what one is either. The only thing I know is that they’re dead but somehow alive and then they move really fast and no heartbeats? I think. 

“This is Elijah, my older brother,” Klaus says.

“Oh… cool.” I say, looking between them.

They look nothing alike.

“We have different fathers,” Elijah says before asking the same question again.

“Tell me about your kind of werewolf,” He says, looking at me.

“I’m not a werewolf.“ I say, confused.

I look at both brothers wondering why they were looking at me. I wasn’t human long enough to know enough about werewolves to give them an explanation.

“Oh, right, Peter said something about this. He said you weren’t a werewolf like him, you were something else.” He looked to Lydia after he said that for an answer.

“She is a werecoyote. Like her mother, right?” Lydia asks me.

I nod my head.

“And what does a werecoyote entail?” Elijah asks.

“Oh, when I shift into my full form, I turn into a coyote. I only recently became a human. I’m still not used to it. Humans have so many weird things. It’s really annoying. And I still don’t get the point of math. I didn’t need it the whole time I was a coyote, so I don’t see why I need it now.” I said.

Math is stupid. I was a coyote for eight years, and I’ve never once used math. And I am perfectly fine. 

The Sheriff and Lydia shook their heads, while both brothers stared confused at me.

“What do you mean you only recently became human?“ Klaus asks.

But I wasn’t exactly sure how to answer him. I said what I said. I was a coyote, and now I’m human I don’t know what else to explain. But Lydia seemed to know what he wanted to know since she answered him.

“We found her as a coyote. Then Scott helped her change back into her human form. Apparently, she was a coyote for eight years before we found her.“ Lydia said to Klaus, who looked shocked.

I didn’t know what was so shocking, though. Honestly, I still don’t understand people.

It was easier as a coyote. 

* * *

Lydia POV: 

* * *

I could see the dumbfounded expressions on both Klaus and Elijah‘s faces. The more we explained about Malia, the less they understood. It would probably be better just to move off this topic entirely since it’s not getting us anywhere.

“Anyway, what do you want to know about werewolves?” I ask Elijah, trying to transition the conversation.

“Right, I got the gist of it, but there are two different kinds of werewolves: Klaus' kind and Peter‘s kind. But what I don’t understand is what is going on with your eyes. As far as I’m concerned, werewolves have yellow eyes. What is with the blue and the purple eyes?” Elijah asks me directly.

But I’m confused, so is Malia and the Sheriff.

“Well, um, the blue eyes happen when you kill someone. Your eyes go from yellow to blue, because you took the life of an innocent person or something like that, Stiles told me that’s what Peter told him. I don’t know about purple eyes, but their eyes also turn red when they become an alpha like Scott. And you could steal the alpha power if you killed Scott. Or any other alpha, and then your eyes would turn red if you were a werewolf. But I do not understand what the purple eyes mean.” I explain, but I look to Klaus about the purple eyes.

But Elijah answers, “But I saw Peter’s eyes turn purple.“ Elijah said, looking at Klaus.

Klaus, however, looked like he didn’t believe him.

“Well, brother, I asked Peter about the purple eyes thing, and he said he never met you in a parking lot. So I don’t know what game you’re trying to play here, but Peter says he never threw you across the parking lot.” Klaus directs to his brother.

I look at Elijah, seeing the confusion and… betrayal?

“Oh, so you believe someone’s word over your own brother. But I am not lying, I don’t know how you were deceived by these so-called friends of yours. But I quite distinctly remember getting thrown across the parking lot by Peter. Unless he has a doppelgänger running around like Miss Elena, I don’t know what you’re talking about or what game you think I’m trying to play here.“ Elijah said resolutely.

Klaus was confused, “I asked him. But he didn’t lie to me when he said he had no idea what you were talking about. I’ll have to ask him again. Let’s drop this for now. Seeing as nobody knows what purple eyes you’re talking about.” Klaus finished. 

Elijah dropped it, and after that, the Sheriff, Malia, and I caught up since we were all friends now, and we weren’t working against each other, unknowingly, of course, for them. Klaus went out and picked up some food. And that’s how we spent the rest of the day. Chatting about Stiles and how he was doing, and just talking about the past.

* * *

Back in Beacon Hills…

* * *

Scott POV: 

* * *

“Thanks for getting back to me so quickly, Chris. You haven’t heard yet, but Stiles became a werewolf. And he ran away, and we’re trying to look for him because there’s something wrong with his werewolf and we can’t find him. And the last place we knew he was, he’s now gone from there too. And he’s traveling with Peter, and it’s all wrong. We’re trying to save Stiles, but we can’t even tell him to slow down to let him know we’re looking for him. I was wondering if you could help me track him since you’re a hunter or if you know any hunters that could find stiles for me.” I say over the phone.

“I could look for Stiles. But I don’t think it’s a good idea to get other hunters involved unless you want your friend to end up dead. Unless you trust another hunter that you know completely, I wouldn’t put anyone else on the task. But I’ll ask around and start seeing if I could track him down. If I find him, do you want me to let him know you’re looking for him, or do you want me to just tell you where he is?” Chris’s voice filters through the speaker.

He’s back stateside but not in California.

“Just tell me where he is, I'll go find him. And thanks, Chris.” I say over the phone.

“No problem; stay safe, Scott,” Chris says he hangs up the phone.

* * *

Later that day, I headed over to the veterinary clinic to go see Deaton.

“Hey, Deaton! I just finished talking to Chris, and he says he’ll go look for Stiles, though it’s probably going to take them a little while. And he also gave me the advice not to call any other hunters unless we trust them because he said they may hunt Stiles and go for the kill, rather than just find him for us.” I said as I walked in.

“Oh, don’t worry, Scott I would _never_ tell any hunter to go after Stiles if I didn’t _trust_ _them_. But I found some _very_ _trustworthy_ _hunters_ that I know from long ago. I asked them to look for Stile as well. I made sure I said _look_ and not anything else. _Don’t_ _worry_ , we will find him soon enough.” Deaton said, smiling, I smiled right back.

We were going to save Stiles. We have to. 

* * *

…

* * *

One month later….

* * *

Bonnie POV:

* * *

“What did you say, Damon? What do you mean that Stiles left?” I ask Damon as he walks into the boarding house after coming from Stiles’ place.

“I mean what I said, his house is empty, and he’s not there anymore. He hasn’t been there for a long time. They probably move back to wherever they came from. I don’t blame them for wanting to get out of this town.” Damon said, not seeming to care.

But this is a problem. He is still being controlled by Clouse. And now he’s unleashed on the world.

I have to go save him. The spell I was using before was working. I just have to try it again.

“Where did Stiles move here from? Do you know Damon?” I ask before he leaves the room.

“I think he said Beacon Hill’s? Apparently somewhere in California.“ Damon said, looking contemplative, remembering something he was probably told a while ago. 

Well, that settles it for me. I guess I’m heading to Beacon Hills, California. Off to find Stiles. 

* * *

Another two months later…

* * *

Scott POV: 

* * *

“So you’re telling me that you're Stiles’ friend. And that when he was in Mystic Falls, that guy Klaus did something to him. I don’t understand.” I say to this girl that appeared at my school looking for Stiles.

“Yes. I met Stiles in Mystic Falls 5 months ago, we were really good friends until he met Klaus. Klaus is a vampire; he can control people's minds, and he was controlling Stiles and changed him. I was trying to help him, but they kept trying to say it was me who changed, but it was clearly Stiles. And Klaus is a bad person, he’s a murder and a diabolical man. As Stiles’ friend, I’m worried about him. I even came all the way here to find him, but I can’t find him anywhere.” The girl says.

That must be why Lydia was so different. That guy he must be controlling all my friends. Stiles in his state must’ve been out of control without the medicine. Klaus must’ve taken advantage of that and controlled his mind, and he’s using him. I have to save him now more than ever. 

“Okay, let me introduce you to my friend Deaton, he’s currently helping me find Stiles. What was your name? I’m Scott, by the way.” I said.

“Oh I’m Bonnie Bonnet, let’s go.” She says as we leave school, heading to the veterinary clinic. 

* * *

…

* * *

At the same time, two months later, in a different point of view…

* * *

Stiles POV:

* * *

We traveled for quite a while. We didn’t want to stick around California or Virginia. I didn’t really know where I wanted to go. But Peter said that I should apply to schools all across America, and whichever school I get into, we should just go to that state. So that’s what I did, I applied to the top school in every single state, and I let the schools decide where I went. It took about two weeks to get all of the schools to answer. I was declined in quite a few schools.

The schools that were advanced in science didn’t accept me. But one of the first schools to get back to me was a famous school for housing smart students. But it was all the way on the other side. It was East Coast territory. But I guess going to the east coast isn’t a bad idea considering I doubt they look for me there.

The university that reached out to me and said that I was accepted if I wanted to go was Yale. Apparently, my test scores were good enough. Peter said I should go, he said it would be suitable for whatever field I choose later on, so I’m the end that’s where we moved to. 

* * *

After road tripping around for two weeks, we finally decided East Coast was where we were heading, we got a small apartment in Massachusetts. Near the school and it was above a bar, but for older people. Because even on a Saturday night, it didn’t get loud, which was a plus. Especially with our super hearing. 

We’ve been here for about two months, and things have been going smoothly. I’ve met a few supernatural creatures other than myself and Peter. There are two werewolves in my history class. There’s another werewolf in my French language class.

I took it because why not? I already learned Spanish in high school. Might as well try something else. There was one vampire as a teacher, he let me know after he found out I was a werewolf. He’s a pretty chill dude actually, nothing like any of the vampires in Mystic Falls, thankfully.

No Kitsune around, unfortunately. 

* * *

I mean, I still have the number that my old boss gave me. I haven’t called it yet. I want to at least get some kind of degree before I go to prancing across the states to go find this guy. Also, Peter got a job as a bartender somehow, and well, he doesn’t have to exactly leave with me, but he probably would anyway. Which is why I should stay for a bit. 

I texted Lydia, about a week into the road trip. Apparently, Klaus and Lydia showed Scott and them who’s boss or whatever. All I got from the brief text messages was that Klaus was a lovely host, and my dad and Malia are looking to reconcile.

Also, Scott and Deaton are up to something really shady, and I should not trust him under any circumstances whatsoever, in Lydia’s own words. And Theo is dead, killed by Klaus; apparently, he ripped out his heart. Which I think is a plus in this whole situation. 

* * *

I got a random text from Damon about a month in, telling me to watch out for Bonnie. He said he is still mad about me working with Klaus, kinda killing Elena, but apparently she’s mad at him for killing her brother temporarily or something, so he’s come to me to complain. He also told me he thinks there’s something wrong with Bonnie and that she’s coming after me. Still bent up about that compulsion thing.

But I told him not to worry because well, I’m no longer anywhere that anyone can come to find me. I obviously didn’t text him from my own phone, I texted him from a different phone. I am making sure this time that I cannot be traced back and not found easily. 

I was debating on texting my father and Malia, but I’ll give it a few more months or so. I know even though my dad said he would give me some time, if I do call him or text him, he will probably track me down, just to know. So I’m gonna hold off a little while. And if I really need to tell him something, I’ll relay messages through Lydia. 

For now, it’s been calm. I’m enjoying college life. It’s nice. I hope things stay this way. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is chapter one!
> 
> Lemme know what you think <3


	2. Bored Of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and bored...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, y'all it's been a month. I didn't really know where to go with this. Honestly I think I burnt myself out finishing the second book and then also writing the first chapter. And I'm also currently writing like four other books at the same time as this one so I think I just exhausted myself. I also quit French class by the way because that shit was hard as fuck and I need to be in a classroom to learn. 
> 
> Anyway, I wrote two chapters in the span of like 10 minutes because I'm crazy like that sometimes. This chapter is eh, but the next chapter is going to be really exciting and since I'm going to be uploading them run after the other there's literally no wait so you get two chapters for the price of one.
> 
> Thank you guys for all the support and the love for the last book. It really means a lot! Anyway, long note aside, enjoy!!!

* * *

e

Stiles POV:

* * *

I twirled the pen around my finger for the 17th time. I was bored. Who knew peace was boring. It has been 3 months of nothing. Not that I did nothing but nothing exciting. Other than our full moon escapades, nothing supernaturally inclined has happened at all. And I know I’m not the only supernatural creature in this town. 

I met a few werewolves, two like Peter and one like Tyler and me. I tried to talk to them, but apparently, in a college town, nothing happens. Not that there isn’t one or two weird, mysterious deaths or one or two brutal murders, maybe a serial killer here and there. But nothing world ending or seeming like it, that happens like it does in Beacon Hills or in Mystic Falls. No supernatural deaths, well, rarely, I shouldn’t say none.

* * *

I have some friends since it is a college town, it’s easier to hang out with people because anywhere you go you see your classmates. I’m good at making friends, I'm super friendly. I can make lots of friends if I want to. But I can also keep to myself. If I wish to...which I want to. Lest too many people find out what I am. 

And I found out that there is a pack of werewolves here, but I wasn’t too keen on joining their pack. I’m not exactly all wolf. And foxes, well they don’t do packs of any kind. Also, Peter didn’t say anything about it, so I guess we’re just a pack of two. 

I’m happier that way anyway, I trust Peter, adding more people to mix leads to betrayal and backstabbing. 

* * *

The girl in my French class is nice. The werewolf one. We’ve gotten to know each other pretty well since my French teacher likes to partner us up. She’s really good at French, so it’s a plus for me because I think I made a mistake in taking courses. French has some aspects of Spanish and English, but the pronunciation it’s killing me. 

But so far, we’ve been able to finish our beginning project quite quickly. It’s almost midterms, so even though I’m bored out of my mind, I have at least something to occupy myself with. At least until Lydia gets here. Now I don’t know how much stuff is going to change when Lydia gets here. 

But at least it will be a familiar face in a new town.

* * *

I texted Lydia recently, and she said she is going to transfer over to Yale. The reason she’s not here now is because her mother did not want her to go so far away. But since she did finish high school already, her mother is making her go around to all the closer colleges to see if any of them is better. 

And if they aren’t, then she is allowed to go to Yale. The dealbreaker though, was that she had somewhere to stay and a friend there so she wasn’t alone. Lydia says she just has to pretend that she’s actually looking at other colleges for like a few more weeks, and then she’s heading on over. Just to appease her mother. 

* * *

I sent a letter to my father with no return address, but I did let him know I’m in college, and I am studying to be a police officer. Not precisely a police officer just more in the criminal justice category. 

I don’t exactly know what I want to be. But there’s nothing wrong with brushing up on my investigating skills. And luckily, my brains got me a free ride, so as long as I get good grades, there’s not too much to worry about school wise. 

* * *

At first, I was wondering why Peter got a job as a bartender because I don’t know, I didn’t really think it’d suit him at first. But apparently, he knew about this place more than I did, because the bar underneath our apartment is a supernatural hotspot. Like literally all the older men and there are some forms of supernatural creatures. Not all of them are werewolves, there’s a few though. Most of them belong to that pack that the two, in my school belong to.

He said he smelt a Wendigo, which I don’t know what a Wendigo smells like, though I did get bitten by one that one time. The start of this journey really started then now if I think about it. So as far as I’m concerned, I don’t want to ever run into another one. With their human flesh-eating tendencies, I think I’ll stay as far away as possible actually. 

* * *

I also called that other Kitsune. I was going to visit them outright, but Peter cautioned that foxes are tricksters, and I should try to be in control of the situation from the start. So I called the guy, but it went to voicemail, so I left this long message. 

> Hello! My name is Stiles. I worked for Elenor, in Mystic Falls, for a few months after telling her about my dilemma, she gave me your number to help me out with a problem. She mentioned you are a Kitsune. And I need a Kitsune.
> 
> I have become a Kitsune, by unusual means...and I have no idea about what I’m doing. I’d just want help with controlling myself and not hurting anyone. I’m currently attending college but whenever you are available to help, I can come find you, wherever you may be. Unless you’re outside of the U.S. I don’t have a passport, but not that I can’t get one, I just never left… uh you know what never mind. I tend to ramble. 
> 
> Anyway if you can help me out it’d be great! If not...well, it’d be less great...obviously. Uh, but if you can’t help out, then maybe you can give me some information or point me in the direction of another Kitsune in America if there is one. Yeah, so please call me back, on this number and thank you. ~

* * *

And I left a message a week ago, but I haven’t gotten a response back, so who knows where the Kitsune training is going to go at this point. But I’m living and moving forward, and I heard that was a good thing. So I’m doing a good thing. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted the moment I finish editing it, which could take 10 minutes.
> 
> So if you finish reading this chapter and it's not posted yet, just give me a little bit of time.


	3. Stimuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Hayley Marshall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I realized that the previous chapter was really short but then again, it couldn't be part of this chapter so I had to cut it. 
> 
> Oops ;) 
> 
> Anyway please enjoy this chapter. I really liked it.

* * *

Stiles POV: 

* * *

"Hey, you wanna go get lunch?" I asked my friend from French class. 

I had a free period, and I know she has one because she told me earlier in the day that her second class was canceled. I was just gonna eat lunch by myself, but I wouldn't mind having some company.

"Uh... sure, why not?" 

* * *

Our French class is pretty close to the lunchroom, but halfway on the walk there, we both decided to just go outside of campus and eat lunch. Even though there were pretty good options in the cafeteria, there's this delicious café two blocks away from the college, and it has really good hamburgers.

Now initially, I didn't really care for meat too much, but since becoming a werewolf, eating meat has become something of a new obsession. Also, they make curly fries that are the bomb, so what's not to love? 

* * *

Once we were seated, I noticed Peter. Obviously, he wasn't working. It's not late enough for the bar to open. But Apparently, he had the same idea as us to come to get some lunch. I waved him over because it's too late. I already noticed him. I can't just ignore him now, and he's in the room with me. 

"Hey, Peter!" I waved. 

He promptly picked up his food and walked over to the table that we were sitting at. 

"Stiles. Stiles' friend." And he just made everything awkward. 

I guess I didn't really think what I was going to talk about pulling him over anyway.

"Right time for introductions, Hayley, this is Peter, and Peter, this is Hayley. Peter lives with me. We went on a road trip together, and now we're here, for school obviously, and Hayley is my friend from French class, remember I told you about her." 

"Right, the French class that you hate so much and all you do is complain about it. Nice to meet you, I'm Peter. I have already graduated from college, and I'm just doing bartending for now."

"Nice to meet you. I'm also only in town for school. I'm actually looking for my family. I don't know who they are, and while I am studying in school, I'm looking for them. Sorry was that too much for the first introduction." 

I waved her off, "No, it's cool. I mean, who wouldn't want to find their family? What have you been doing so far? Maybe I can help?" I offered.

Hayley gave me a skeptical look, "How are you gonna help? Not that I doubt you, but I've been looking for two years now, and I have come up with such a small amount of information." 

I decided to just throw the cat out of the bag because we all are on the same page at this point… well probably not Hayley, but I might as well just say it. I can't really help it. I blurted it out even if I didn't want to. 

I whispered, "Well, we're all werewolves here." 

The moment I said that, Peter gave me the most disappointed look while Hayley also looked at me like I was crazy. But I barreled on through before they could throw in their one cent. 

" Maybe we could give you some insight on that route. Or my dad is a sheriff, maybe he could do some searches on the police database for you, he probably would do it if I asked." 

Peter cut in, "I'm glad it's so easy to just tell everyone we are werewolves, Stiles. You may have forgotten to mention to me that your friend, Hayley, was the werewolf you were talking about. But I guess I should've smelled it. Are you sure you really want to get involved? It seems more of a 'her problem' kind of thing." 

I glared, "I am trying to be nice, and she's my friend. I always help out my friends. Anyway, I'm so bored. I mean, it's great this town is peaceful and all, there's not a lot of murder and death, and supernatural mayhem all the time. But I would totally love to help you find your family. I'm totally good at this. I mean, I'm studying criminal justice. I obviously want to be in law enforcement, so this is like practice for my detective skills. How many things have I solved by myself even though nobody believed me? I'm good at this." I pitch myself to Hayley. "Well, it's not like you can make the search go any worse than it already is, so I'm happy for your help. I don't have much to go on so far. All I know is at least one of my parents or both, was a werewolf, and they gave me up when I was little. My adoptive parents were not werewolves. I have this weird birthmark. I already tried to go to the police to see if there were any missing child reports of a girl my age when I was younger, but it came up blank. I did one time ask my adoptive mother where she got me from. And she told me that a woman dropped me off but ran away before she could talk to her. And the woman has blonde hair and kind of raggedy clothing on. And as much information as that is, it doesn't help with my search at all. I've had this information for two years, and I have found nothing. at least nothing more concrete."

* * *

"Honestly, it was not a lot of information. But it's not nothing either. If one of your parents was a werewolf, then they could've belonged to a pack. And if we find a pack we could ask. The birthmark is a good thing to use for the missing child report. Because if someone was missing a child, they would give any identifying marks from the child and a weird birthmark would be a perfect place to start. Now the woman with blond hair and ragged clothing is not a description that I could use. I mean, I guess the best thing would be to go ask your adoptive parents more questions or to have them recount the day they got you. Or to question the people around the town where you were left, to see if anyone had remembered seeing the blonde woman or maybe what direction she left in. Other than that, we probably have to start from scratch. I think the two most promising leads to follow would be to ask about the woman with the blonde hair in your town and then to look for a werewolf pack to see if they know anything about you or your parents. I mean, I know some werewolves, and I could ask around, but I don't even know where your hometown is." I said everything that came to the top of my head, out loud. 

I received a shocked look from Hayley and a knowing and also kind of a shocked look from Peter. This is the coolest thing that has happened since coming to school, and I have been waiting for something exciting to happen. And my brain is just overflowing with good ideas. And anyway it's not even a real plan it's just with using the information I have in hand right now. 

If I really dug deep and did some research on my own, I'm sure I could find out a ton more stuff, give me two days, and I could probably find a concrete lead. Maybe I should become a detective. 

* * *

"Can I hire you? Not that I have any money, but you obviously got farther than I did in the span of five minutes. I don't know about asking my adoptive parents, we're not really talking, but the people around my town probably are a good idea to look at. I didn't even think of it honestly. And I don't really know any other werewolves. I've only met you guys and one other. But the other one didn't talk to me, and I wasn't really gonna bring up the whole werewolf thing here because I'm at school, and this place is temporary for me." Hayley says, seeming to lighten up.

"Well, congratulations, you get my service free of charge! I'll help with the werewolf thing. I know someone who's a pretty old werewolf, so maybe he knows some things. And he owes me a bit." I said thinking the perfect person to ask about werewolf packs would be the 1000-year-old hybrid himself, Klaus.

"You were not inviting him here. "Was Peter's immediate response. 

"I never said I was, but I don't see the problem in it. Anyway, Lydia's coming over soon. Maybe with her brilliance, we can figure this stuff out. It can't hurt to ask. I thought we already got over the whole, trusting him issue." I say, trying to figure out Peter's problem with Klaus. 

I mean, I thought Peter started to like Klaus. 

"It's not that I don't trust him, I don't fully trust anyone Stiles. But wherever he goes, he brings trouble. But do whatever you want any way you never listen to me." Peter says, finishing off his food and standing up. 

"I'll ask around town about the werewolf thing. Anyway, you're your free period is almost up just FYI. I got to go, I'm sure you'll solve this in a few weeks anyway Stiles. Nice meeting you again, Hayley." Peter says as he just walked out of the restaurant without even one backward glance in our direction. 

And he just walks down the street without a care in the world. 

* * *

I took my phone, and it is almost time for my second class. Honestly, the hour went by so quickly. 

"Well, Peter was right. I'll do research on my own and just text me if you find out anything extra. And I'll get back to you when my friend responds to me. Cool?" 

Hayley smiles, "Yeah, cool. Thanks, Stiles. I have another free. So I'll just stay here and finish the food."

I took my curly fries to go, and I ran back to class, making it in time thanks for that wonderful werewolf strength. And I sat through all of my criminal justice class, not thinking about anything that was going on in the class. 

No, my mind was entirely on what I'm going to do outside of school to continue my search for my friend from French class. It's okay though I can multitask when I need to. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we met Hayley Marshall. And she somehow not really anyway forcefully has Stiles join her in looking for her family. 
> 
> Side note:  
> You don't know how many times I spelled Hayley's name wrong. I had to go back and fix every single time I spelled her name. I was missing the first y.


	4. Good Old Research Sesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for lost family, and unsuspecting phone calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I have writer's block I always turn out a chapter after a long time and it's always short but it's good because it gets me out of my writer's block. 
> 
> Anyway, good news and bad news, the good news is interesting and cool things are happening in the story and I'm kind of excited to write about him. The bad news is I have zero time to do any of that shit. 
> 
> School started again and holy fucking shit. I have so much work. I have to read three books a week and they're not like easy books to read. It's all 19th-century novels and it is going to murder me. And also take up all of my time. So I will write in between school work. And hopefully, I don't procrastinate too much. 
> 
> But thanks for waiting for so long but I've been having really bad writer's block and anytime I was in the mood to write I wanted to write a different story so yeah. Also, I kind of burnt myself out writing the ending of book 2.
> 
> I think now I'm finally in the mood to get back into it.

* * *

Stiles POV: 

* * *

I was sitting in my room with Hayley, as I promised I was gonna help her look for her family. I was free all day today, and so was she, and so here we are in my room. 

It’s been about a week or two since our last conversation, we both got busy with tests, but this Saturday we were good to go. Hayley was unabashed in her snooping in my room, but honestly, I didn’t care. I sat on my chair, starting my computer up. I quickly signed up using my dad's password to get on to the police database . 

I know all his usernames and passwords since I learned how to use the computer; for a police officer, he’s not the best with computers. I mean, he uses the same username and password for everything, and I mean everything. Luckily no one wants to hack a small-town sheriff. Well, other than myself, but it’s for good causes, usually. 

* * *

Anyway, while I’m searching through the database, Hayley starts up a conversation. 

“So, are your family all werewolves?” 

I shake my head, 

“Nope. My dad's human as human can be. I think my mom was a werewolf, but then again, she never said anything, and I can’t ask her anymore. But my cousin, his name is Tyler, he's a werewolf and apparently, his dad, my uncle, was one. According to him, another uncle we have is also a werewolf, but I never met either. They both died before I could meet them.” 

Hayley looked apologetic, but I waved her off, 

“It’s okay, it happened a long time ago and my uncles, I didn’t really even know them. When you lose someone, you don’t know it’s hard to bring up emotions, so it’s all right.” 

I t was easy to talk to Hayley, I mean I never talked about my mom, maybe to Scott when I was younger and during the Nogitsune thingy but never to strangers and never this willingly. It’s all new and weird, but good. 

* * *

“Are you in control on the full moon? I mean, is there even a way to do that?” Hayley asks, laying down in my bed. 

Well, that was a hard question to answer because, yes,  _ I  _ can control it because  _ I’m  _ a weird hybrid and Peter can control it because he’s a different kind of werewolf all together but how do I tell her  _ that, _ without telling her  _ that _ . 

“Well, control isn’t really real, you can manage it, with help. Peter helps, plus he’s older and has more experience than me. We work it out. What do you do?”  I asked her since I didn’t know what else to say. 

Hayley opens her mouth to answer when I hear Peter’s car pull up front, and I hear Peter call my name. 

“Actually, just give me one sec while I help Peter with the groceries, and then we can continue, cool?” 

Hayley laughs and nods as I leave the room to go to Peter. 

_ I leave her in my room, thinking nothing of it. Not knowing how anything could go wrong. _

* * *

Hayley POV: 

* * *

Stiles is nice. He’s smart and cute, but he lies a lot. I don’t know what about, and I don’t actually care most of the time, but I know he does it, but we all have our secrets, I guess. When I first met him, he was energetic and really good at annoying not only the teacher but the asshole guy who sat in the back of our class. And he sat next to me for about five minutes before he struck up a conversation about the moon and the cycles or something to that nature.

Now that I think about it, he's not subtle about this werewolf business at all, which was apparent when he introduced his friend Peter and outed all of us as werewolves. But I guess it’s nice to have people like me around. His friendship with Peter is odd, they get along really well, but they are such different people. 

Stiles has the typical college student vibe while Peter has a businessman/ biker vibe. I thought they were dating, but Stiles adamantly told me that was not the case, and they were strictly friends. Either way, there’s no problem with me. 

* * *

Stiles’ room is sparse, but he told me they recently moved here. Other than a bed, a desk, and a crime board, as cops have, it’s empty. There are unpacked boxes lying around. I was tempted to look around when Stiles left, but I was stopped by a phone ringing. It was coming from inside one of the boxes. 

Curiosity got the best of me, and I opened the box and took out the phone. It must be Stiles’ phone, but I couldn’t imagine how he would forget to unpack his cell phone. There was an unknown number calling, I listen for Stiles, but he was arguing with Peter outside. I decided to just answer it just in case it was important. If it’s not, I could just hang up anyway. And I’m also curious why he would have two phones. 

“Hello?” I said, picking up the call.

“Hello? Who’s this? Where is Stiles?” Said a man’s voice. 

“Uh I’m Stiles’ friend, we go to the same college, uh Stiles is busy do you want me to leave him a message?” I responded, maybe I shouldn’t have picked up. 

“Oh, hello, I’m an old friend of Stiles. When he moved, I wasn’t currently in the country. I was in France. I was curious about where he moved—some of his friends that I talk to don’t know. I was thinking of coming to visit... uh… for… his birthday! It’s coming up in June. I want to surprise him. Do you think you could tell me where he is? Without telling him that you told me so that I could make it a really good surprise party.” The man said, stumbling over his words a bit. 

This was a little suspicious, I’m not an idiot, but the calendar next to his crime board has the 6th of June marked as his birthday, I mean what could the harm really be? And the guy says he was in France, maybe that’s why Stiles wants to learn French. I’m not gonna give him the exact address, but I’ll give him a town at least. I’m sure he’ll understand, and if he doesn’t, then it’s obviously suspicious. 

“Uh sure, we go to Yale, so we are by the campus. I think if you want the exact address, you have to ask Stiles personally, cause birthday party or not, I’m not giving his address to some random guy on the phone. No offense.” 

The guy, on the other hand, said no problem, and then he wasn’t offended, and he hung up quite quickly afterward. I feel a little suspicious, but if his birthday comes to pass without a surprise visit from someone he used to know, then I’ll tell them about the weird phone calls until otherwise, I’ll just let the birthday surprise happen. 

_I mean, who would come after Stiles?_ He seems like such a nice, _normal_ guy.

* * *

Eventually, Stiles came back in the room and motioned for me to come into the kitchen because Peter brought food, hamburgers, and curly fries. Which I was down for. I mean, my fast metabolism makes me hungry. And Stiles was really hyped about the curly fries for some reason. 

Overall that day was pretty good, I had delicious food, we got to work on finding my family, and I learned when Stiles’ birthday was. Also, I realized they really like meat because I open the freezer to get some ice, and it was just stockpiled in there. 

Weird, but they’re kind of weird in general, but they're nice. Good friends.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who called? 
> 
> I think I might've made it obvious, but you'll find out in the next chapter anyway.
> 
> ~By the way, Hayley is only so naive because she hasn't dealt with hunters or too many other werewolves before, so the only threat that would come to her mind was being outted to normal people, so the suspicion isn't as high.~


	5. Silver Kills a Wolf, But Does It Kill A Fox?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Birthday Party.... though not all surprises are good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my friends, it's been awhile I'm not going to lie I wasn't really motivated to write this story. I wasn't really motivated to write at all.
> 
> September was supposed to be a happy month for me because it is my birthday month. But I had a shitty birthday so it sucked. 
> 
> My classes have been really hard so far. And honestly, I have no time. I have to read 3 books a week. And it’s a lot. I like to read fanfiction. I could read it all day long but 19-century literature is not my cup of tea. I mean I’m somewhat enjoying Frankenstein but I’m sorry, Persuasion, by Jane Austin does not make me feel anything, it does not draw me in. I just can’t get into it. I like it because I had to read it anyway but they’re not the books that I would pick out. I might’ve picked up Frankenstein because I like supernatural shit but yeah that’s it. I had to read A Telltale Heart yesterday and I feel like I’m back in high school. That is like the one Edgar Allan Poe story that every high school makes you read.
> 
> But anyway I wrote this chapter, and for all the people who guessed last chapter, y’all guessed wrong. Except for like two people who guessed right. But then they changed their answer and then they just got even worse wrong. You know who you are. I might have confused you and I probably am the most to blame but still. You were wrong it is not who you thought it was.
> 
> And for all the people who want to bring in Jackson and Isaac, it’s not happening. There is no logical way why they would come into the story. Isaac is a whole problem himself because apparently he appears in the originals but I forgot about that. But there’s no way that Jackson is going to come. He doesn’t even like Stiles. And Stiles is the protagonist of the story so if there’s no real logical way why they would come to him, then they aren’t going to. 
> 
> Sorry to rain on all your parades, but that’s how life is. 
> 
> There may be name typos... I'm tired and editing is hard.

* * *

_ *Flashback* _

* * *

_ “I could look for Stiles. But I don’t think it’s a good idea to get other hunters involved unless you want your friend to end up dead. Unless you trust another hunter that you know completely, I wouldn’t put anyone else on the task. But I’ll ask around and start seeing if I could track him down. If I find him, do you want me to let him know you’re looking for him, or do you want me to just tell you where he is?” _

_ “Just tell me where he is, I'll go find him.” _

_ “No problem...”  _ **_ Chris _ ** _ says he hangs up the phone. _

* * *

*Present*

* * *

Chris POV:

* * *

Hmmm. So Stiles is going to school. I thought he was kidnapped or something. Did I hear wrong? I could call Scott right now, but maybe I should investigate myself first…

* * *

A month later, on a random day while Stiles and Hayley were goofing around between classes….

* * *

Hayley POV: 

* * *

“Hey, Stiles, why did you pick French in the first place anyway? Our school had tons of options.” I ask curiously, yet with an ulterior motive. 

“Hmm, well, for a few reasons, I guess. One is I never knew French before, so why not. I also took Spanish in high school, and I didn’t want to retake it. I want to learn something new. But some of the main reasons is because a lot of war on werewolves is written in French. And I thought it would be better to know French, so I didn’t have to Google translate it every day. And an old friend of mine whose family originates in France. And they had a bunch of bestiaries in French, and the pain from my high school days made me want to at least learn it to help.” Stiles rambled for a while. 

“Oh, so you know someone who's from France?” I ask this time more straight to the point. 

Stiles looks up from the book he was writing in; he’s apparently making a book all about supernatural creatures he’s met. 

“Yes… why?” 

I shook my head, 

“Oh, nothing really. I was just curious. Maybe I should go to France after college, you know, see the world.” I say, chuckling. 

But at least that was good. Stiles does have a friend from France. His birthday is in a month so let’s see how this plays out. At least it will really be a surprise party, not something dubious. I’m sure Peter will know about it. I’ll ask him closer to Stiles' birthday.

* * *

Two months have passed…

* * *

Stiles POV: 

* * *

It’s my birthday today. I was initially planning to buy myself a birthday cake, and you know, share it with Peter. But that was utterly vetoed by Peter, and he told me to come home later. He said he had “stuff” to do at home and I should come back later. I’m not a child. I can see a surprise birthday in the works. But if this is what he wants, whatever. I have more important stuff right now. 

I got an email reply from that Kitsune that Eleanor suggested to me. We’ve been commuting for a few days, and we’ve decided that during the summer break, I would go to meet him in person so he can evaluate my overall understanding; then we could go from there because he lives in the West Coast, which wouldn’t be a problem if I was still living in Beacon Hills. But since I am not and I am currently on the East Coast, we are far away from each other. 

But we’re figuring it out, and the summer months are not until a few months, so I got time. He gave me this worksheet, I kind of feel like I’m taking another class, but it’s things I should practice doing, and if it works out, he can more clearly tell what kind of Kitsune I am.

I told him about the electricity thing, and I briefly explained about the whole Nogitsune thing. I told him I would much rather have that conversation in person because as straightforward as it is to write down everything that happened on paper, it’s more susceptible to getting seen by someone I don’t want to see it. Because they’re such things as hackers and stuff. I don’t know if there would be hackers wanting to look at supernatural stuff on my computer specifically, but you know, just in case.

I don’t need anyone to hold that against me, not too, unlike what Theo tried to do. I’m paranoid, sue me, a lot of people have tried to kill me in the past few years; if I wasn’t paranoid by now, I’d be an idiot. And despite what other people say, I am not an idiot. Doing idiotic things does not make someone an idiot. 

* * *

Peter POV:

* * *

(Same day, at the same time, but at home) 

* * *

“Okay, you all wanted to do this, so stop arguing and just put up the damn streamers,” I say, glaring at Lydia and Hayley. 

Who both just met each other today. Lydia was going to come over earlier, but I told her to wait till Stiles' birthday so she could surprise him. Because Haley gave me the idea for a surprise birthday party. Which I wasn’t really going to do, but she was adamant that there was going to be one, so that’s what’s happening right now. 

I managed to get Stiles out of the house, but the suspicious look he sent me before he left means he knows what’s going on, but I guess he’ll play like he doesn’t; at least when he sees Lydia, he’ll be shocked. Because she emailed him yesterday that she wasn’t going to make it this month in preparation for this party. 

Lydia also told me that Klaus will be coming by. She said he might not be here for the birthday, but he’s going to stop by and say hello. I don’t know when they became best friends, but whatever floats their boat. Personally, I don’t care. As long as they all decided their own living arrangements and I don’t care. 

I’ve gotten used to living with styles I don’t think I can handle living with four people. I am not as young as I used to be. Of course, I’m still in my prime, no matter what Stiles tries to make, what he thinks are funny jokes about it. 

Hayley bought a bunch of streamers and balloons while Lydia went the opposite route and bought so much cake. Not that she brought more than one cake, but she got like cupcakes and a bunch of other stuff we did not need. Stiles’ plans for his birthday were so simple. I did buy styles a gift. 

But I was just going to give it to him and maybe pick up a cake. But he said he was going to do it, so I was just gonna give him the present. But I guess this is fine too. It was a stressful year; a party isn’t a bad thing. 

* * *

Stiles POV: 

* * *

I was given a text by Peter that said I can come home whenever I feel like it. So I got in my jeep, and I just drove back home. I was trying to make my face in the mirror to look shocked so that I could fake-looking shocked. 

Because I assume Hayley thought this up because Peter didn’t seem like the type of person to throw a surprise birthday party for someone. So I was at least going to try to show that I was surprised for Hayley's benefit. 

I parked the jeep getting a parking spot behind the bar. And I slowly walked up to the apartment on the second floor. I could hear from outside noise on the inside, and I put my key in really slowly and turn it, so that gives him enough time to surprise me. But, funnily enough, to my unknown surprise, when I open the door, Peter and Haley were not only there, but so is Lydia! 

She totally tricked me. I was so happy. She told me that she would be away and she wouldn’t be able to come for like another month. I was stunned I didn’t think they were going to get me, but they did. 

* * *

“Lydia! What the hell? You tricked me! I should’ve known, but it wouldn’t have taken you a month to take a test. Man, thanks, guys!” I say, smiling hugging Lydia and Hayley. 

“I like what you did with the place. very festive.” I say that sarcastically as I can. 

It looks like a Party City threw up inside here. There were just so many decorations, with such an extensive variety, but none of it really fit together well. But it was nice. It is going to be a nice memory to be able to think back on. 

It is also a bonus that apparently Hayley took offense to that and was trying to explain that, no, it was perfect, all the while Lydia was rolling her eyes and Peter was sighing in the corner of the room and facepalming. 

Two hours past, we said happy birthday, cut the cake and opened the presents they got me. Lydia bought me a bunch of books on the supernatural. She said she tried to find the most realistic ones. Haley bought me a pair of dog ears because she would joke that she could always imagine me with dog ears when I would give her puppy dog eyes, so she bought me a pair.

They were my accessories for the rest of the party. Apparently, they were battery operated and could move. Honestly, it was hilarious. Peter got me a gift certificate for a mechanic shop. It would pay for a new engine, which I tried to give back to him because it was a lot of money, but he didn’t take it and said it was a birthday gift and I can’t take it back. It was going great for a good two hours. 

“Hey, Stiles, did you get that present from your friend from France?” Hayley asks. 

I was confused as I didn’t know what she was talking about. 

“What, friend?” 

“You remember you told me about that friend that you had that they wrote a bunch of books in French about werewolves and you said you wanted to learn French because you wanted to read them and they lived in France.” 

I remember that conversation. But that is not how that conversation went. 

“Y eah I said I wanted to learn French to read the books better, but my friend doesn’t live in France anymore. They passed away a few years ago. Why would I get a present from them? Why did you even think I would?” I ask, even more confused. 

“Wait...So you don’t have a friend that lives in France?” Hayley asks, sitting up.

“Well, I know a few people who live in France but none that would give me birthday gifts. And none that you would know. Again why are you bringing this up?” I ask, wondering where on earth this is going. 

“Shit. Uhhh, well, don’t kill me, but a few months ago, your phone was ringing. You were outside doing something with Peter, and I didn’t want you to miss the call, so I picked it up, and some guy was on the phone saying he was from France and that he was coming to your surprise birthday party. He kept asking me where you lived, but I obviously didn’t tell him because I didn’t know who it was, but I may have mentioned our school. But then when you told me that you knew someone who lives in France, I thought you were talking about that person, so I forgot to ever say anything about it.” Hayley said slowly, frowning, and growing guilty by the second. 

“My phone, why would you have my phone?“ I ask as I shuffle through my phone on past phone calls to see when I got a call from France. 

“No... not that phone, it was a phone that was sitting in a box. I thought you forgot to unpack it.” She said, but I paused.

My old phone? The phone that anyone from Beacon Hills could’ve called me on? _Fuck._ I ran out of the room and into my bedroom. I pick the phone up and out of my drawer on the side of my bed. I had stashed it there because I wasn’t going to use it.  But I didn’t want to get rid of it just in case I needed to call someone and I forgot their number even though I really forgot phone numbers. 

* * *

I searched through the numbers but had called, and I saw an unknown number that called. Or at least somebody blocked their number purposely. If I had known about this when it happened, I might’ve been able to trace the call to know who it was, but now it was virtually impossible. I was slowly panicking inside. 

I f it was Scott, he would’ve been here already. So I’m crossing him off the list. He wouldn’t have waited until my birthday. He would’ve been standing in front of the school waiting for me. My dad can get into contact with me. I gave him my new email. So it wouldn’t have been him, and he wouldn’t have tried to play it off as he was someone else. I can’t think of anyone. And all the people I know from France don’t really like me enough to throw a surprise birthday party for me. 

I would say nobody I know would throw a surprise birthday party for me. At least not anyone that would call me on that phone. Scott might’ve done that when we were still friends but definitely not anymore. I mean, if he did or surprise birthday party for me now, I couldn’t trust it to not be a surprise murder party where I’m going to be murdered by everyone who thinks I’m somehow evil. Or I’m somehow being controlled into being evil, or whatever they’ve made up that’s complete and utter bullshit. 

I walked back downstairs while dialing the number. I doubt they were going to pick up, but I might as well try. As I got back downstairs, surprisingly enough, the person on the other end of the phone didn’t pick up, and Peter and I recognized the voice right away. 

“Hello? Who’s this?” Said the gruff voice of Chris Argent. 

In surprise I squeaked and shut the phone, hanging up. 

Hayley's eyes sparked with recognition, “That was the voice of the guy who called. Did you figure out who it was?” 

Peter growled a little bit under his breath while muttering the name, “Argent.” 

“Argent? What’s that?” Hayley asks. 

“Not what, who. It’s the surname for a family of hunters, more specifically werewolf hunters.” Lydia says, sitting straighter. 

“Hunters? Why would hunters have your phone number? Oh my god, did I just give hunters our location? I am such an idiot.“ Hayley says, grabbing her head in her hands. 

“No, we’re okay. We are okay! Chris is at least sane. Why would he want to find me? That is a question I need the answer to.” “Well, the worst-case scenario would be because of Scott. In which case, we better move again, so we don’t have to deal with all that entails. Best case scenario, he wanted to throw you a surprise birthday party and obviously needed to know where you were to do that.“ Peter sassed, still obviously not over the whole murder of his whole family thing. 

Which I totally wholeheartedly agree with. But I could at least appreciate that Chris is not as insane as Kate and Gerard were. But if he is working for Scott, I can see all the possible downsides to that. 

“There’s only one way to get answers,” I say, planning to just redial his number one more time and hope he picks up again. 

Lydia grabs my phone out of my hand, and it closes it. 

“While I agree with asking him firsthand. I disagree with you being the one to call. Let me call him on my phone.” 

She then takes out her cell phone and dials Chris’s number. 

“Lydia?” Chris’s voice says over the phone. 

Lydia had no need to put it on speakerphone because all of us werewolves in the room could hear her clearly without needing to do that. 

“Yeah, Hi. Can you talk for a minute.” 

“Sure what’s up.” 

“I heard that you were looking for Stiles.” Lydia left the question open to see what he would give. 

“I am looking for Stiles. Scott asked me to look for him because he can’t find him. Do you know where he is?” Chris asks. 

“I do know where he is but I will not tell you.“ 

Peter and I were both motioning to Lydia to stop telling him that she knew where I was. But she wasn’t listening; apparently she had a plan that she didn’t tell any of us. 

“Why?” Chris says hesitatingly. 

“Do you know why Scott is asking you to look for him?” Lydia asks again. 

“Scott asked because he said that someone was controlling Stiles and that he needed to help him. Is that not what’s going on?” Chris asks. 

“Astute observation there. That is not what going on. Scott is crazy, I don’t know what got him thinking that Stiles is being controlled by someone, but he is not. He is perfectly sane and happy. Or at least trying to be if Scott wasn’t hunting him down for some weird reason. I’m sure you are in contact with Scott more than I am. Since I’m not speaking to Scott anymore. But whatever agenda they are on, something is not right.” 

Chris was silent for a while listening to everything Lydia had put out there. Funnily, enough he agreed with Lydia to an extent. 

“I thought something was weird as well. I wasn’t there for what happened, so I don’t know the whole story of why everyone hates each other now, but when Scott was asking me to look for Stiles, he told me he was going to ask other hunters to look for Stiles. Which confused me, because if he were to put other hunters on Stiles, he wouldn’t get Stiles back alive. He told me that he knew some other hunters that were “friendly,” but I tried to warn him that no matter who he asked, other than me, they were probably going to try to kill Stiles. But I couldn’t shake him from what he was so adamant about. So I’ve been trying to look for Stiles. I wanted to find him first to see what was wrong if there was anything. Then depending on my answer I would either warn him or take him back to Beacon Hill’s to be fixed.“ Chris said. 

* * *

I grabbed Lydia‘s phone and put it to my ear. 

“Hey Chris. I don’t really feel comfortable meeting. At least not right now. And I am not going to meet Scott no matter what you make of me. I don’t know why Scott is hell-bent on killing me, but I thought he understood that werewolves can’t be cured. I’m a werewolf. I don’t know why he can’t except that, but he can’t. If you can figure out what exactly Scott is planning, I will meet with you in person; otherwise, just don’t get involved. I already know you know where I am in the general vicinity, at least. And I would ask that you don’t tell Scott, but I can’t really control you in any way, so please don’t tell Scott, and we Will be good.” I say, handing the phone back to Lydia, who finishes the conversation and hangs up. 

Now I’m tired and sleepy, and I just wanna retire for the night when the doorbell rings. 

For a split second, I fear that it was Chris or Scott or someone I didn’t want at the door. But it was another surprise because standing at the door was Klaus.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jumped around quite a bit, it may have been confusing with the time skips but currently in the story were in the month of April. At least Stiles’ birthday is in April so just count backward if you need to figure out when things happen. 
> 
> Anyway, that’s all. I’m sorry it took so long to update I just really wasn’t in the mood. I wasn’t in the mood to do anything. My favorite website that I read my manga off of got shut down and inside I am slowly dying. Because besides fanfiction I read manga and my favorite website got copyright striked and I’m so sad. Even though it’s already been like a month I am devastated still. 
> 
> And I’m going to weep forever because now I have to read my manga on like three different websites that I think are probably giving my computer viruses. 
> 
> Some semi-good news is I might be moving soon. I’m not gonna be moving far just one state over but the house is gonna be a little bit bigger. 
> 
> Maybe, I don’t know if it’s gonna happen. It's in the works and currently, the workers are snails so it’s moving very slowly. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading peace out.
> 
> **Omg this chapter was 7 pages, I got so used to writing long chapters**


	6. Sudden Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus comes over for the party. 
> 
> But it's a bit ruined with the news of a hunter in their mists. 
> 
> But that's not all the trouble that appears for Stiles. 
> 
> No things get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm finally free of school work, so I wrote two chapters. They are good. 
> 
> A short note, I don't have much to say, I'm hiccupping right now and it hurts cause it's not stopping. 
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter after I edit, give me like 10-15 minutes.

* * *

Stiles POV:

* * *

I froze. 

“Klaus? What?” I ask. 

Klaus was all smiling and stuff until he looked at our faces. 

“What’s wrong now?” Klaus asks curiously. 

“Hunters.” Lydia deadpans. 

I sit down again while Klaus saunters in. 

“Well, at least it's not some random hunter. I could maybe bargain with Chris not to murder me.” I said, looking at the floor. 

“He’s plenty problematic.” Peter scoffs. 

I roll my eyes. I get the grudge with Argents, I really do, especially with that ass Gerard, but Chris has proven that he’s different on occasions. 

“Well, he knows I’m here, so wouldn’t it be better to just meet him? I mean, he hadn’t seen me since before you were locked in Eichen house, Peter, that was a while ago. Think I have the advantage here. Right?” I say to Peter and Lydia, the only two here who know Chris. 

In the corner of my eye, I see Klaus mouth “locked in Eichen?” to Lydia, who just waves the question away. 

* * *

“Anyway, you want some cake?” I ask Klaus. 

“Sure,” he says as he walks in.

This whole time he’s just been standing in the open doorway. The party continues somewhat less festive than before. I introduced Klaus and Hayley, and they seemed to like each other. Klaus was more interested after knowing she was a werewolf. 

“Oh yeah, Klaus, you know a lot about werewolf’s, Hayley you should ask him about your family thing.” I offer, I mean, Klaus might even know the information, and at least I think he should like he’s super old or whatever, wisdom with age and all that. 

* * *

They get off to talking, with Lydia joining in. I offered to roll out my police board, but Peter said he didn’t want it in the living room, which is probably smart. I would never take it back in my room out of laziness. We ate some more cake, honestly because there was just so much of it, and werewolf metabolism means that we just got hungry quickly. But 10 Hayley went back, and Lydia and Klaus left together shortly after. 

I have a weird vibe about them. Like they are hiding something, but I don’t think I wanna know what they get up to when they are alone. It will probably just break my heart, not that I’m in love with Lydia anymore, but still. 

After, Peter went to bed, sighing at the mess; he didn’t even attempt to clean up. I looked around with a dopey smile; I was actually pretty happy about today. It was a good birthday. I took some photos, Hayley’s idea, and I’m overstuffed on some birthday cake. I walked into my room and opened my laptop; I was gonna email my dad a photo. I do miss him. Maybe I’ll send him my new number too. 

* * *

I sent a selfie that I took of all of us and one Klaus took and a picture of all the food. I added my number, and I pressed send. After I pressed send. I hear a ding. Damn already! But it wasn’t my dad. No, it was the fox guy. Well, no, it was an email from Rei, the other Kitsune that I had gotten in contact with. 

The email essentially said: 

“I’m in your state. Are you free?” 

I looked at the clock. It was 12am. I sent my phone number back. 

And a message: 

“Right now?” 

Instead of an email, I got a text, 

“Yes, meet me at the coffee house on the corner of 3rd St.” 

How the heck? 

“Wait, it’s not open; it's twelve am right now, you know.” I text back, but I’m putting my sweater on anyway. 

I’m curious. I would probably go even if I was sleepy, which I am not any longer. 

“Yes, now. Be there in 10 minutes.” Was the response I got. 

Sheesh. Well, I was gonna go anyway, I guess. I grabbed my shoes, and I walked into Peter’s room. 

“Peter!” I whispered but also was trying to wake him. 

He woke quickly, eyes blue and growling. 

“Okay, relax. I have to go out. I'll be back in a bit.” I say, checking the time to make sure I’m not wasting too much time.

The growling stops, but the eyes are still blue as he asks, “Where are you going?” 

I pause, “Out?”

I t’s not that I don’t wanna tell Peter where I’m going; I just know he’s gonna want to follow me, and I just want to go alone. Peter just rolls his eyes. 

“Is it dangerous?” 

I tilt my head, “No, it shouldn’t be.” 

He just sighs and turns around. 

“Okay, I’ll let you know if I need you. Bye!” I say as I slip on my shoes and jog to my car. 

* * *

It takes me 5 minutes to get there. There’s no one out here. It’s a week before spring break; everyone is preparing to go on vacation. When I pull up, I see an empty street. I look around before getting out of my car, and I sniff the air to see if I catch anything. I mean, I’m not a pro at this, but I might be able to catch something. I smell nothing; it smells like rain, though. Which is weird cause it hasn’t rained in like 2 weeks. 

Apparently, we’re suffering a drought right now. But other than that, nothing. I take another look around, but I’m just standing in the middle of the road like an idiot. Am I being pranked? I took out my phone to call him, but I noticed something, a light in the distance, not far like a block away. 

I jog over, and I see a big puddle of rainwater, at least that’s what it smells like. I look for the light, and I see a phone. Weird, I look around, but I pick it up anyway. I opened it and saw a conversation with myself. This must be Rei’s phone, but where’s the guy? 

“Hello? Rei? You here?” I ask. I look down at the phone again. What the hell is going on?

I heard it too late. A single step behind me is all the warning I get before I fall to the floor. I drop the phones, and I look up to the butt of a sword that smacks me in the face, completely knocking me out. 

* * *

Chris POV: 

* * *

I’ve traced the IP on Stiles’ last call, and I got the general location, but I need to wait for another call; otherwise, I have to go door to door or something. I have time though, at least I know he’s here. I’m bound to see him at some point. I’m parked in the street on some avenue. Honestly, I don’t care; it's late, I’m gonna have to find a hotel soon.  But I pull out my laptop to do some work.

I see a nice car pull down the street pretty fast. I see it park, I expect a young kid to walk out, but it’s a middle-aged man. I planned to go back to my work, but he walked into a dark alleyway and placed his cell phone on the floor; it was open and the only light for a while. He walked deeper in, and then I couldn’t see him anymore. Very suspicious. 

* * *

Nothing happened for five minutes, so I got back to work. And it wasn’t till another five minutes later did more strange things happen. I see another car pull down the block, one that I recognize. But it could be someone else. No. No, it’s Stiles. He looks around from in his car for a bit. Then he jumps out and walks around, looking for something. I want to talk, but I’m more curious as to what’s going on. I see he also walks up to the alley. He picks up the phone. Looking through it then calls out something, I’m too far to hear it. He looks down at the phone.

Nothing happens, then suddenly someone materializes out of thin air right behind him. It was the middle-aged man that I saw earlier, except he was holding a sword. Which he then proceeded to smack Stiles in the head twice and stuff them in his trunk. Of course, I got out of my car when I saw him knock Stiles on the floor and ran down the block with my gun, but it started raining suddenly. 

Like really heavy rain, so heavy I couldn’t even see in front of my face. I still ran forward in the general direction, but by the time I got there, all I could hear was an engine revving down the block. The moment the sound of the car got too far away, the rain stopped like it never happened; the only evidence was the wet ground and my soaked clothes. I walked back to the alleyway that they were both in, and I saw a single cell phone on the ground. 

What the hell was going on?! 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? 
> 
> New character... Oooooooo I can't wait.   
> It's gonna be so many twists and turns. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it, lmk what you think!


	7. The Smell Of The Ocean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Stiles gets kidnapped!
> 
> Just what is going on? 
> 
> Why does it smell like the ocean?
> 
> Just who is Rei?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, I love this chapter!
> 
> It's so great, I just am going to love to write as Rei the Kitsune Stiles is supposed to learn from. 
> 
> I explain a bit why he's kidnapped, but I'll go into the lore and stuff in the next chapter. Not today tho. (hopefully tomorrow, but no strong promise on that)

* * *

Stiles POV:

* * *

Owwww. Fuck my head. I must’ve had some party yesterday. Wait, werewolves can’t get hungover. What the hell? I tried to push my hair out of my eyes, but my hand didn't move. 

What? I actually open my eyes; where the fuck am I? I’m tied to a chair with chains. In some big empty room. Like really empty, I was the only thing in this room: me and this chair. 

What the heck happened? 

How long have I been here? 

* * *

Peter POV: 

* * *

Ughh, I wake up in a bad mood. I can hear people. Why’d they have to come over so early? I walked downstairs, expecting to see Stiles, but it was just Klaus and Lydia sitting on the couch. 

“Where’s Stiles?” I ask as I walk to the coffee pot; I’m too tired.

“That’s what I wanna know. I came over to get a tour of the campus, but he’s not here,” Lydia said.

I look confused for a second; then it comes back to me. 

“Oh wait, he went outside last night. After everyone left, I went to bed, but he woke me up saying that he had to go somewhere...he wouldn’t tell me though. Hmmm. He should’ve come back.” I said, leaving the coffee to go grab my phone. 

I called from my room, 

“Have you called him?” 

“No. I thought he might’ve had class.” Lydia said. 

I walked back in,

“Not until after twelve. We don’t like to wake up early.” I said as I dialed Stiles’ number. 

I was worried, but he picked up right away. 

“Stiles, what the hell? Where are you?” I asked. 

“Hale?” 

I growled at the voice, 

“Argent! Why do you have his phone?” I growled.

Lydia stood up, worried. Klaus looked curious. 

“Relax, I didn’t do anything. I picked his phone off the ground. Come to 3rd St. Stiles was here last night.” 

My eyes burned blue, 

“What do you mean  _ was there _ ? Where  _ is _ he now?” 

“I have no idea. I’ll show you where I last saw him. The intersection of 3rd St, near a coffee shop. Be there.” 

I slam my phone. 

“Damn it, Stiles,” I say as I grabbed my shoes.

“Argent as the hunter you were talking about yesterday?” Klaus asks. 

“Yes,” I say, grabbing my keys, motioning them out of the house and down into the car. 

It’s not like they weren’t going to come. 

* * *

As I pulled up, I see Chris standing out in front of his car, holding Stiles’ phone. In front of his car is Stiles’ Jeep, void of Stiles. 

“Where’s Stiles?” Lydia says, looking into Stiles’ car. 

“Who’s your friend?” Chris said, wary of Klaus as he walked behind Lydia. 

“He doesn’t matter; where is Stiles?” 

Chris beckons us into the alleyway and points to a half-dried up wet spot on the pavement. 

“Well, last night, I last saw him here. He walked into this alley, then got jumped and thrown in a trunk. Then the person drove away.” Chris says, but he’s not telling the truth. 

“You didn’t help him?” Lydia yells while at the same time I growl, 

“I can hear the deceit in your words; tell me the truth now, or I’ll kill you.” 

Chris just looks at Klaus,

“Oh, he knows, alright. Well, honestly, the real version isn’t that much better. I saw this car pull up and park, then an older guy got out and walked into the alley and disappeared in the darkness. I didn’t think anything of it until I saw Stiles’ Jeep pull up. He looked around like he was looking for something and then walked into the alleyway as well. He picked up a phone that the guy had dropped on the floor, and then all of a sudden, the guy that disappeared materialized behind him and smacked him in the head with a sword. At that point, I got out of the car with my gun to help and started to run over there. I was a little bit farther away. By the time I got anywhere close, the guy had picked up Stiles and was heading to his car and tossed him in the trunk. I held up my gun, and I was walking forward when it started to rain. Like pouring rain so hard that I could not see two feet in front of me. By the time it stopped raining, and the car was gone, and so was Stiles.” Chris finished pointing the way the car left. 

* * *

What kind of freaking supernatural creature materializes out of thin air. How am I supposed to freaking find this guy or Stiles? I groan in frustration. 

“Can you pick up the scent?” Lydia asks. 

“Not if it rained.”

I look at Klaus, “Can you?”

I didn’t know if his nose was better or not. All I was getting was rain and the ocean, which was weird as we were kind of far from the ocean. Klaus sniffs around for a while, while Argent stares at him. 

“I smell Stiles. Plus, the ocean.” 

Klaus said, confused,

“But the ocean smell is weird. It’s not natural, I don’t know why it seems familiar, but it does. I've never smelt it before like this, but it seems similar to something. I don’t know, but it’s true they are going that way; it’s very faint, but I can still smell it. Follow my scent, Peter, I’ll go ahead.” Klaus says as he speeds away. 

I grumble at the speed, but at least he can smell Stiles, so whatever. I get into the car with Lydia. As we are driving, I see the Argent following. Whatever, he can at least identify the guy who took Stiles. 

* * *

I follow Klaus's scent onto a forest road, and we end up in a deserted town. Empty boarded-up buildings and no sounds. But I can smell the ocean again. Weird.

“Hey Peter, I was thinking of the sudden shower and the smell of rain and the ocean. Could it be some creature that has to do with water? And why would Stiles go there alone in the middle of the night? And why did he kidnap Stiles? This is weird.” Lydia says as I park. 

“I agree something weird is happening,” I said, but I just don’t know what. 

* * *

Stiles POV: 

* * *

It’s a while since I’ve been up. There are no windows, so I don’t know what time it is, but in the distance, I hear the sound of a car. But it seems so far away it’s almost weird how I can hear it. And it doesn’t sound like it’s getting closer or going farther away it’s just out of earshot a little bit in the direction to my left.

So far, I haven’t seen anybody appear or heard anything other than that car just now. The chains are impossible to get off; no matter how hard I struggle or how much strength I put in, they won’t come undone. Since I can’t do anything about my current situation, let me try to remember what exactly happened yesterday. Or was it early morning? Doesn’t matter, same difference. 

I remember the party. I remember telling Peter I was going somewhere and then I remember coming to the coffee shop, and then I remember picking up a phone but I don’t remember why I was there at all. I don’t know who I was going to see, and I don’t know how exactly I got chained up here. I feel like there are parts of my memory that are missing, but I can’t exactly tell because I don’t remember. 

Something obviously kidnapped me as I’m chained to a chair in an empty room. Could it be Chris? Hopefully not, Scott or Deaton, but honestly, in that scenario, I might actually be dead, so probably not them either. This couldn’t be a prank; it's a little too out there for a prank. Did some random supernatural creatures just decide to kidnap me for no freaking reason? As out there as that seems, it actually seems like a viable option considering my life. 

Ughhhhh, why me? 

* * *

Another Person’s POV: 

* * *

**Hmmm.** He seems pretty pathetic. As I quietly stare at the boy. He made a pathetic attempt to break the chains. And is just sitting there whispering to himself. 

But I can’t truly trust him, not with that dark aura. I didn’t think Eleanor was angry at me. Even if she was, _to send a **Nogitsune** ,_ after me? She’s a _crazy witch_. What will I do with him? **Hmmm.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOooooooooooooooooooo 
> 
> Cliffhanger, it's been a while since I got to do that. I was gonna add the other perspective in the next chapter but I decided to give a taste. 
> 
> Anyway, lmk what you think so far! And are you excited about this new trickster?


	8. Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, sorry for the two months hiatus. I honestly was not in the mood to write at all. I tried and I tried and I tried but I had no motivation whatsoever. But of course, as always the best cure for writer's block is depression so here I am depressed and anxious and anxiety-ridden and here I have produced two chapters in the span of 20 minutes.   
> I am telling you the truth that when I am depressed or stressed chapters fly out of me like..... I don't know things that fly really fast. I don't know man. I'm just really panicky right now because I have a lot of bullshit that's happening in my life and nothing is going right but nothing any of you have to worry about. Just my dumb problems as usual. 
> 
> Anyway, I have produced two chapters this time, yay! 
> 
> In these chapters, I will say that I switch perspectives a lot, now not a lot of people like that, but it really makes the chapter in my perspective better. Because you could see what everyone's feeling and everyone's emotions since this is written from the first-person point of view.
> 
> And honestly, I can't please everyone. So you take what you get right. Anyway, I think you will really enjoy this chapter and I think you will really really really enjoy the next chapter because I really really really enjoy the next chapter so stay tuned for that one it's going to be uploaded automatically so while there are cliffhangers they are non-existent at this point because I update too quickly.

* * *

Stiles POV:

* * *

So far from what I can gather, someone has kidnapped me, I have memory loss, and I can faintly hear sounds outside, but it sounds like I'm underwater? All this information helps me with nothing. It gives me no clues on how to get out of this predicament. These chains are so tight that I cannot do anything to remove them. The only thing that I noticed that has kind of scared me and put me in an off mood is on the wall behind me for a second. I saw it when I turned my head as far as I could go behind me; there was a Japanese symbol on the wall.

Do I know what it means? No. But it's giving me very similar Nogitsune vibes. This means I've come to a conclusion on what happened. I've been kidnapped by a kitsune. Could it be the kitsune I was talking to online? Possibly, but since I have no memory of ever talking to him or her, I can't say for sure. But I've definitely been kidnapped by a supernatural creature of Japanese origin, and what I've dealt with so far is probably either a kitsune or a nogitsune. 

All that being said, about 5 minutes ago, I smelled something weird in the room. I don't know what the scent is other than the overwhelming scent of the ocean in the air. It smells like a beach with the saltiest of saltwater and then _something else_. But I can't tell what the ‘ _something else_ ’ is because I've never smelled it before. The only thing I haven't done yet is talk, so I might as well try to annoy the creature that kidnaped me enough so they will talk back to me. So I began screaming,

‘ **Hello, are you there?** ’ 

Repeatedly for 5 minutes straight. 

Surprisingly it worked very well, as a hooded man, well I think it's a dude, jumped down from the ceiling. I couldn't see his face because of the hood he was wearing, but he was standing there in front of me now. At least there was somebody actually here. That was my thought up until he pulled a sword out of thin air. Unsheathing it and pointing at my throat.

“Name.” The mystery man said. 

It wasn't really a question but more like a statement. But you know what? If answering his questions will get the sword away from my throat, I can talk all day. 

“Stiles…” I said, trying to sound brave, but I was not brave. 

But he didn’t continue his questioning, and so I asked, 

“Uh, what was the point of kidnapping me? I figure you're a Kitsune, probably the one Elenor told me about. But I don’t understand what’s this all about. Elenor wouldn’t trick me, so what's your problem with me?” 

The man said nothing; he seemed to be the silent type. But he did eventually pull the sword back, and it disappeared again. I waited for him to say something again but nothing, and then he disappeared into thin air. 

**HE DISAPPEARED INTO THIN AIR! What the fuck?**

I looked around as far as I could look, but he wasn’t anywhere. He wasn’t moving like Klaus, where he moves for fast you barely see an afterimage of him. His dude straight up faded away. And as far as I can see, the only exit is a window behind me, and that thing didn’t open. Though if you could teleport, what’s the point of doors, right? 

* * *

Another POV: 

* * *

The child is annoying, but it is who Eleanor sent. _But why would she send me a Nogitsune?_ I could teach this child, but a Nogitsune will always be bound for chaos and strife. I think it’s best if I observe more. He will not keep the innocent facade forever. _And then_ I will make my judgment. 

* * *

Peter POV: 

* * *

By now, we had exited the cars, and we were following Klaus’ nos; II could also smell Stiles, but it was faint, and the smell of the ocean was very overpowering, obviously unnaturally so. The campus was by the ocean, we lived by the ocean, but it didn’t even smell this strong; hell, the ocean didn’t even smell this strong. If we follow Argent's story, then that means that Stiles was kidnapped by something that smells like the ocean, can cause rain, and disappears into thin air. 

What the hell are we dealing with? I've read Stiles bestiary a few times, but there is nothing like that in there. But now that we're closer to where we assume styles to be, I smell something familiar. And it's not Stiles’ scent. It's something familiar, it reminds me of Stiles, but it's not Stiles. And for some reason, it gives me an uneasy feeling.

I smelled something similar to this before. The only time I can remember the smell from was when Stiles was clearly human, and we were dealing with a Nogitsune. But the smell is different yet the same. Hmmm.

* * *

Lydia POV:

* * *

The moment we got out of the car, we were following Klaus around this industrial abandoned town. There were no other people there, but it seemed that Klaus and Peter could smell something. Obviously, Stiles was here. Otherwise, we wouldn't have stopped, but they were all looking cautious. It set me on edge as well. But between Klaus, Peter, and I guess Chris, I was okay in terms of safety. 

Peter was deep in thought halfway into the search for Stiles. Peter is smart, and he could figure this out. The reason why we're all so nervous was that we didn't exactly know what kidnapped Stiles. 

Only that it’s scary because it does something new, and we’ve never dealt with it before. But one thing that's bugging me is that Stiles willingly came to meet it, so he must have trusted the person a little bit. But who would Stiles trust that would betray him other than Scott? And this is not Scott's play style. He's more upfront about it and tries to play the innocent card all the time. 

_ This is someone else but who? _

* * *

Klaus POV: 

* * *

I can clearly smell Stiles, but the scent is hidden all over the place. It's like the air is distributing the scent all over the place. Whoever is doing this is strong and dangerous, and of course, Stiles mixed up in it. I've run across a lot of supernatural creatures in my time, and while some of the things from the story make sense to me, the ocean part is throwing me off.

It sounds like a witch, if I'm honest, but there's a smell that's bothering me. It looks like it's bothering Peter as well I just can't remember what it is. It’s very frustrating. But we're close either way. I zoned out four buildings they could possibly be in. The scent is stronger in those four buildings, but it only could be one of them.

I turned to let Peter know that it's one of these two buildings, but he was looking at the ground for a second, and then his head shot up, and he said surprisingly, 

“I know what it is!” 

* * *

Peter POV: 

* * *

**I figured it out.** I remembered Stiles’ old boss said that she would hook him up with a contact to meet another Kitsune, and the smell that I'm smelling is so familiar to me because it is a Kitsune. It's familiar to me because Stiles smells like this. This is his scent other than his wolf. Why did it take me so long to think about that? 

“What? Who?” Lydia asked. 

“When we were in Mystic Falls, Stiles got a job working for a witch of some kind. She was a nice lady, or so I was told, and she gave Stiles some information so that he could learn about his other self.” 

I was going to say Kitsune, but Argent was here. 

“And from what I remember, Stiles had told me that she had given him a number to contact someone like him so that he could learn from this person. And I assume obviously something went wrong.”

“Wait, that doesn’t mean it is that person; how can you tell?” Lydia asks.

I'm pretty sure she's assuming that I can't possibly know because I've never met the person before, which is true, but it's clearly the smell of a Kitsune now that I figured it out.

“It’s the scent; I knew I recognized it, I just didn’t know why till now. But even if I know what it is, I really still don't know its abilities or where it is. But at least we know what we're dealing with now. Not that it helps much.” I said.

“What is it?” Argent asks. 

And even though I'd rather not tell him just out of spite, of course, he's obviously not going to go away, so might as well. 

“A Kitsune.” 

I know we told Lydia about it, and Klaus was filled in awhile ago; Argent didn’t know, but he’s not a problem right now.

“A Kitsune? Why would Stiles be involved with a Kitsune?” Argent asked.

Lydia and Klaus looked at me expectantly. 

“He wanted to learn more from him. Obviously, something went wrong; his boss didn’t seem like a bad person…...what happened?” I questioned no one. 

It’s not like anyone, but Stiles or that Kitsune had the answers. 

My question that obviously didn’t have an answer was left unanswered, and Klaus chose that time to point something out that he had figured out while we were standing around talking. 

“He’s close—one of these two buildings. I can’t hear anything but the smell of the ocean is the strongest here, and I can faintly smell Stiles, but I can’t tell which building. Not that it matters; we have enough people here to check both simultaneously.” 

Well, at least that was something. 

I nodded that that was a fine plan, and I was trying to see which building looked more fortified, as I assumed that Stiles would be hidden there. But I didn’t get to choose as Klaus just picked at random and started walking towards the one on the left. I sighed as he walked off to do his own thing. But then, as I saw Lydia follow him, I realized I was paired up with Argent, and I sighed even deeper.

Just great; well, maybe if he gets in my way, I can finally kill him and be done with the Argents for good. I only spare a small glance at Argent before I just head straight for the building to the right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is the first update for 2 months. Sorry about that, but honestly, I can't write if I don't want to. I mean, I can probably, but I get really bored really quickly. 
> 
> But here's 20 minutes' worth of work. I hate that I could write this in 20 minutes. These two chapters can be written in 20 minutes, but it took me two months to update; it kills me inside because this annoys the shit out of me. 
> 
> Anywho I hope you enjoy this so far and look forward to the next update in a few minutes or if you're checking this out later in the day, just click on the next chapter.


	9. Separating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is exciting and was so fun to write. I really like writing about what happened to everyone. And I'm very liberal with the powers that I'm giving to this kitsune. I will give a list of powers later in the story. But for now, take what I give and don't take it to heart so well because it's just a jumble of what I feel is in the realm of possibility. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you the next time I update, whenever that will be ...

* * *

Peter POV: 

Now that I’m saddled up with Argent, I wanted to get this done as quickly as possible. Not that I was gonna take any risks by going too quickly and risk somehow endangering Stiles in some way or form. But I was at least trying to get this over with as quickly as possible. Already I didn’t particularly appreciate that I was paired with him just because Lydia wanted to travel with Klaus. I guess there was really no other option but to pair him up with me.... unfortunately.

The building's layout was pretty standard, a typical empty warehouse with a few boxes and crates scattered around; it was just a massive building with nothing in it. Or at least it seemed like there was nothing there. Just like Klaus said, I could smell Stiles but only faintly. It could be that he was in the other warehouse, and this one is just empty. I had a feeling, though, that I was in the right spot, so I intend to just continue searching anyway. They would probably send us a signal if they found him first. If not, they would find us eventually, hopefully with Stiles in tow. But, as we continue to search this warehouse, it seems like less and less of an option as there was only one floor, and it was empty, devoid of anybody, not even a rat. And considering its clearly dirty state, that was kind of surprising. 

I was mainly focusing on my nose and my hearing while Argent was manually checking everything. For a while, it seemed like we probably got the wrong warehouse, that was until Argent opened a door that seemed to lead to a basement, so off we went to the basement.

Oddly enough, though, the basement seems to just never end. I mean, there was a light at the bottom of the staircase, but I feel like we’ve been walking for quite a while and the light never got any closer. Yet behind me, the door got farther and farther away. I grabbed Argent by the shoulder and stopped him; something was going on. 

“Wait, I think we’re close. I think we walked into a trap.” I said to Argent back, as he still didn’t turn around. 

“Look behind you!” I yelled as I was trying to get his attention because he wouldn’t look at me. 

I tried to grab your shoulder harder and just pull him around, but something weird happened. I didn’t even use that much strength, but my hand just went through his shoulder, and it was wet. I pulled my hand back quickly, looking for blood, but it was just water. 

I looked back up, and Argent had turned around, but he was slowly losing his shape as he slowly turned into water. I have no idea what was going on, and I wasn’t really prepared for the water to attack me either. That’s why I blame myself for getting knocked unconscious. Who expects water to attack them and suffocate them into unconsciousness. 

Not me. 

* * *

Chris POV: 

* * *

Finding the staircase to the basement was the only lead we found in the warehouse. I quickly signaled Peter to follow me as we walk down. I took my gun out as I slowly step-by-step headed down.

I got to the end very quickly. It was bright down there like someone had turned on a lightbulb, so it gave me a good instinct that maybe Stiles was down here. I turned around to let Peter know to give Lydia or his other friend a signal that we were maybe on the right track, but when I looked behind me, Peter wasn't there.

I was so sure I heard him right behind me. It’s too risky to call out his name, but I wasn’t sure what to do next. Of course, I can go on without him easily, but I didn’t know what I was up against. If it’s true that it is a Kitsune, then I do not have the right kind of weapon on me. 

But I can’t exactly look for Peter if Stiles is right over there somewhere. 

Damn werewolves doing things on their own.

“Well, hunting as usual then,” I said quietly to myself, moving forward deeper into the basement. 

* * *

**Now Lydia and Klaus’ POV from the other warehouse:**

* * *

Lydia POV: 

* * *

I chose to go with Klaus. I have nothing against Peter, but I didn’t really want to be stuck with Chris. And Klaus is stronger than Peter technically, so I’m safer this way. Plus, I think Klaus knows where Stiles is, so I have a better chance of finding him with Klaus than Peter. Also, I’ve gotten to know him pretty well those few weeks I was in Mystic Falls, so we have a pretty easy-going friendship; I don’t know if I’d call her friendship that’s more of Stiles’ thing; friends with benefits seems more fitting. _And I mean in all the ways it’s meant to be meant._

We picked the warehouse on the left while Chris and Peter went to the right. This warehouse was definitely bigger than the one on the right, and it looks like it has more floors. The plus side also to being with Klaus was that he could vampire run up the stairs, so I didn’t have to. As much as I am all for searching high and low for Stiles, going up three flights of stairs in heels was not a priority of mine for today. I could do it, but it would be better if I didn’t have to. Anyway, the ground floor was big enough that I could search it and still not be done before Klaus came back down the stairs. 

But unfortunately, even after we searched all of this warehouse, he was nowhere to be found. There was absolutely nothing except empty crates all over the place. I didn’t even hear anything other than my own footsteps echoing in the giant room. It was really creepy. 

I did find a door, though, but it was jammed shut from the other side. No amount of pulling or pushing would open it. But luckily, I have a super-strengthened, supernatural creature on my side. It was no trouble at all for Klaus to just pull the door off its hinges. The door opened up into a staircase that led down. 

And down into the darkness, there was a faint light in the background. It seemed we were heading in the right direction after all. 

I turned to Klaus with a smile on my face…. but he wasn’t there. 

Him and the broken off door he was holding was gone…… and I was standing there by myself……. all alone. 

**What the hell was going on?!**

* * *

Klaus POV: 

* * *

The warehouse seems empty, devoid of almost all life, but I could smell Stiles’ scent fiercely in this place. I moved quickly from the first, second, and third floor, giving it a quick once over even though I didn’t believe that Stiles was anywhere up there. His scent slowly decreased as I went higher up. I was almost positive that he was downstairs somewhere, if there even was downstairs. I’m sure we just have to find it. 

Eventually, Lydia found a door that was jammed, and she couldn’t open it. Obviously, it was no problem for me as I just grabbed the doorknob and ripped it off its hinges. However, the moment I opened the door, the stench of the ocean just grew ever thicker, and the smell of Stiles being closer grew heavy as well. The scent was so strong that it made my nose scrunch up in my eyes closed for just a second. My senses were overwhelmed. The scent was just that strong. 

Yet when I opened my eyes again, Lydia was nowhere to be seen. 

It would be odd, but it wasn’t but that odd because it wasn't Lydia that disappeared; it was me. I wasn’t in the same place I was standing at just a moment ago.

No, I was somewhere new. I had no idea where I was, but it was somewhere different, and weirdly enough, I was still holding the door. So whatever transported me took whatever I was holding as well. 

Though I guess I should be thankful for it because if it only transported my body, I would be stark naked wherever it was that I am. 

* * *

Another POV: 

* * *

Well, isn’t that odd? It seems that this Kitsune traveled in a pack with werewolves. There is even a hunter looking for him, and perchance could that be a banshee?

What the hell have I gotten myself into? What did I do to deserve this, _huh?_

I offered to teach a young Kitsune how to control their powers, and I got sent a Nogitsune. A stupid Nogitsune! Along with its apparent werewolf pack containing two werewolves, a banshee, and a hunter.

What did I do to deserve this? 

Originally I was just gonna wait it out to see how this young trickster would show its true colors, but it seems I’ve run out of time. Time to speed up the process. I’m not normally cruel, but desperate times call for desperate measures; as confident as I am in facing a young Nogitsune, I don’t know if I can take on his pack that he apparently intertwined himself to. 

Us foxes don’t generally run with a pack, but I guess anything is possible in this messed up world. 

Welp time to put some pressure on a Nogitsune, the only way I know-how. 

_ Slight torture.  _

_Slight_ because he’s a kid still. 

But torture nonetheless, because I’m running out of time.

* * *

Stiles POV:

* * *

I have been struggling to get off this chair for two hours. What the flipping heck! 

No matter how much strength I put into it, I cannot get off the stupid chair; it’s like I’m somehow magically stuck to it. The chains are just normal chains; there is no way that they can hold me if I’m putting all my werewolf strength into it. 

And it’s even worse because this dude that’s apparently here and apparently kidnapped me just won’t talk to me. I am not good, left alone with my own thoughts. Actually, I’m probably the worst person to be left alone with their own thoughts and having nothing to do besides talking to themselves. Whoever it is who has kidnapped me must think I am crazy. But honestly, the real psychopath in the situation is obviously the kidnapper, not the kidnapped one. 

Since two hours ago, when he spoke to me briefly and then disappeared  **_into thin air_ ** like it was nothing. Since then, he has not talked to me. I know he’s still in the room because I can smell him clearly now. 

Once I caught the distinctive scent, I could pinpoint it more easily. Honestly, even though I was really distracted when he started talking to me, I still tried to gather as much information about him as I could. Not that was much to gather. Other than him being a man and not having much to say, there’s not much information I could gather except that he’s not hesitant to attack me by the sword to my throat and the no patience thing. 

I’m a little frightened, okay I’m very frightened, but nobody needs to know that.  Especially not the samurai sword-swinging Kitsune that’s somewhere in this room. No, he does not need to know that at all; thank you very much.

Though I have a feeling that the fear showed up on my face because suddenly as if the world just wanted to fuck me over one more time, my feet felt wet. Thinking to myself that I did not just piss my pants. I looked down and saw that there was water all over the floor.

And not just a little bit of water, like rain dripping water through a ceiling or something like that. **Nooooo, nooo, of course not.** It was, however, slowly and steadily at a breakneck pace rising upwards. 

The giant room that I was in was slowly but surely getting filled with water. And in less than a minute, it was up to my thighs on the chair. Meaning that everything below my waist, while sitting in the chair, mind you, was covered in water. 

Now I didn’t have any real overwhelming nightmare about drowning while tied to a chair after being kidnapped, but I will tell you from this point on, if I don’t start having this nightmare, it is because I will be dead from this situation. 

Now that I was potentially at risk of dying as the water hit my chest, I started to scream very loudly, and I was cursing at the asshole above me because he was still in this room. I had a plethora of very crass words that were in my vocabulary that I shouted at a loud volume to the damn Kitsune standing above me on a supporting beam towards the roof. But nothing helped me from drowning. 

By now, the water was at my neck, but I was still screaming my head off because what else could I do? No amount of struggling set me free, and I was very, very, very frightened and in a state of extreme panic. I don’t know what the point of kidnapping me as if he was just going to murder me. But cursed this damn asshole. If I die here today, I hope to bring this jackass down with me. Somehow. 

Peter will avenge me, hopefully, probably, maybe. 

**Oh god, I’m gonna die.**

Eventually, I couldn’t even scream anymore. The water was above my head, and no matter how hard I try to swim upwards, I was still stuck to the _damn chair_ that somehow was bolted to the fucking ground in some magical way. 

I was panicking, and there was nothing I could do about it. I was slowly losing oxygen, and I couldn’t even think straight. It’s almost like having a panic attack. 

But for some reason, a weird tidbit of information came to me. I kind of remember what Ms. Morell told me, back and Echien house: 

> **Ms. Morell:** So, if you're drowning and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment. But if you choose to not open your mouth, to not let the water in.
> 
> **Stiles:** You do it anyway. It's a reflex.
> 
> **Ms. Morell:** But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in. You have more time, right?
> 
> **Stiles:** Not much time.
> 
> **Ms. Morell:** But more time to fight your way to the surface.
> 
> **Stiles:** I guess.
> 
> **Ms. Morell:** More time to be rescued.
> 
> **Stiles:** More time to be in agonizing pain. Did you forget about the part where you feel like your head's exploding?
> 
> **Ms. Morell:** If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?
> 
> **Stiles:** What if it just gets worse. What if it's agony now and then... then it's just hell later on?
> 
> **Ms. Morell:** Then think about what Winston Churchill once said: _If you're going through hell... keep going!_

And damn, wasn’t that good advice…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing the last few lines. I remembered the quote from Teen Wolf, but I couldn't exactly word it how I wanted it to, so instead, I put it as a flashback, so it's basically in Stiles' head reliving the moment. 
> 
> And anyone who has obviously right up to the Nogitsune parts of the show would remember this scene pretty well.
> 
> Thanks for being patient, and I hope you really enjoy what I came up with. Please tell me what you think about it I look forward to reading your comments.


	10. What’s Your Damn Problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Back again so soon.   
> I guess I just had a creative burst, and I wrote two more chapters. I guess this sort of makes up for the 2-month hiatus.   
> I hope you enjoy these next two chapters.  
> Let me know what you think after you've read it; I love reading your comments.

* * *

Stiles POV: 

* * *

Drowning isn’t fun. It’s like you’re having a panic attack, except you can’t just fix it by controlling your breathing. You actually have to do the opposite and hold your breath even more. You have to make sure no matter what happens, you don’t let any water in. 

You have to make sure that all the breath trapped in your lungs stays there and holds out for as long as possible. But simultaneously, while you’re doing that, you have to make sure that you don’t go unconscious from the pressure in your head. It’s a hard thing to do. But that’s the only way to survive, I guess. 

It felt like an hour, but I think I was only trapped under the water for five minutes at most. At the three-point marker, I had no more breath left. 

Apparently, shouting curses at the sky was not good when you were trying to hold your breath. I should’ve taken a deep breath before that happened, but I was not thinking smart or very well at that moment. I’m almost positive I was just plain panicking. But could you blame me? I was tied to a chair and slowly being drowned? 

Once I started choking on the water and subsequently drowning myself. I was slowly losing consciousness. Yet suddenly, as if it was never there in the first place, the water disappeared. The only evidence that there was any water at all was my soaking wet clothes and my uncontrollable coughs. I was desperately hacking and coughing roughly, trying to dispel the water from my lungs. 

The moment I caught my breath, I was just confused. First, this person kidnapped me; then, he locked me in the basement somewhere. Then he decides to drown me. But no, not drowned me because I’m not dead, but he decides to, what? _Torture me?_

Well, he’s doing a fucking good job of whatever he’s doing. I’ve had enough, and I just want to go home. I’ll do anything not to have to go through that again because it is terrifying. 

The drowning itself, even though it’s scary, it’s all right; in a sense, I’ve done it before. The fear that I was going to die, the fear that I’ve always had since this whole supernatural shit storm happened. This overwhelming fear of death. That is what truly bothered me. That feeling… it’s never left me, and it’s a constant in my life, which is what makes it so unsettling, and I’d rather not feel it so close ever again. 

You know what, I will figure out the Kitsune stuff all on my own. I don’t need a teacher, not this kind of teacher. I don’t know what sort of bullshit  _ test _ this may have been, but I’m done. I don’t care anymore. I’d like this to be over. I will disappear from this person‘s life and never bother them again if I just don’t die. They can have their secrets in their teaching, and their whatever the fuck they do, I’m good. You know what figuring out my hybrid self is probably my own problem, and I’ll deal with it on my lonesome. No worries. Let’s just get the fuck out of here first. 

“Hey jackass who just tried to drown me! I know you’re listening, you bastard! Listen, I don’t care about the teaching anymore; just send me on my way, and let’s never talk ever again. We could just part ways and no problem. Come on, dude, if you’re gonna kill me, just do it already!”

I think he's not gonna kill me. He had all this time to murder me, and he has not done it yet, so if murder is not the goal, just leave me alone. Or at least talk to me. Damn. 

Well, it seems my prodding for once got him to appear in front of me. Instead of appearing out of thin air, he just jumped down from where I thought he was, up in the ceiling or in the rafters wherever. I still see him holding the stupid samurai sword; it was still sheathed, at least this time. The man, mute as ever, just walks up to me. Not saying anything, but it steadily gets real close. 

He’s about two steps away from my face when he leans down and looks me directly in my eye.  His eyes are blue, but a deeper blue than Peters, and they’re glowing supernaturally. 

“Show me your true self!”  The man in front of me said. 

It wasn’t a question; it was a command. But what did true self mean? Am I supposed to like shift? But he doesn’t even know that I’m a werewolf. Can I shift into a Kitsune? Is that even possible?

Thankfully he notices the confusion on my face and clearly explains it better. But just as rough with his commanding voice. 

“Your eyes, show me!“

Well, that was a lot clearer. 

I’m guessing he wants to see my purple eyes. Well, I’m not really in a position to argue here, so I might as well. My eyes glow an iridescent purple, the same supernatural tint as all supernatural creatures' eyes have. Whatever ability that makes our eyes glow. I’m showing it to the man across from me, and it’s reflected back in his eyes.

The man stood abruptly after looking at my eyes for a few minutes. He draws his sword, unfortunately, again. And points it to my neck, again.

“Not this again,” I mumble. 

“If you didn’t want yourself in this predicament, then you shouldn’t have come for me.” The man said. 

**_This man had the nerve to say that to me!_ **

This is the man who told me to come to him because he could help me learn, and now he’s telling me that I shouldn’t have even come in the first place because I should’ve known that he was going to be a psychopath. 

I AM PISSED!

“You’re telling me that! Why the hell did you agree to be my teacher if you were just gonna reject me like this? I would’ve gone to someone else! Hell, anyone else!” 

I clearly tried to stress to this oblivious man in front of me.

“I would’ve preferred just trying to figure it out myself. I did not need to be kidnapped and tortured. I've had enough of that in my life, and I don’t really need to repeat.” I grumble. 

It’s not like he’s even listening to what I’m saying. Because for some reason, everything I do makes him want to stick a sword in my face. 

“You are the threatening one. What does Nogitsune need me to teach them? Other than causing strife and chaos, what do you need to know? Your only purpose is to trick and deceive; you only came here for an evil reason, so don’t try to deceive me any more. You lived for 1000 years; how do you need a teacher still?” The man said roughly. 

What the fuck is he talking about? Nogitsune? I thought I was a Kitsune, just a normal Kitsune………… fuck I know nothing could go my way. Is he fucking telling me that I’m not just a hybrid? I am not just a weird hybrid between a werewolf and a Kitsune.

Nooo, noooo, noooo, I am so much fucking worse. I am a hybrid between a werewolf and a Nogitsune. Seriously…. fuck my life. 

Now I can understand why he kidnapped me upon contact and why he was torturing me. Because I have dealt with a Nogitsune, as well, and honestly, I don’t blame him. Because Nogitsunes are a fucking nightmare, and if you don’t immediately capture and or kill them, you will have a catastrophe on your hands.

Now while I don’t blame him and I sort of understand his way of thinking. I am not really a Nogitsune. At least I don’t have chaos and strife on my mind. Actually, I’m trying to avoid it at all costs in general. I’m actually pretty well balanced, weirdly. I don’t know whether it’s because I’m a hybrid or because I just started out in this weird life. 

But I’m still fucking pissed because while I understand his line of thought. After being the one who was kidnapped and tortured, I can’t really say I’m happy in this situation. Actually, I would say that I am extremely unhappy and furious. 

But since I am still tied to a chair, and he has the power to drown me at will, I will be peaceful and calm about this so that I can get out of the situation and go home in one piece. 

“Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot. While I did ask Eleanor, my old boss, to set me up with another Kitsune and for you to be my teacher. I can say that I did not expect all these grievances with it, as I said in my previous emails with you. I am new at this. I don’t know if this is a common occurrence, but I was not born a Kitsune, but I was turned into one. I didn’t want to say this over email because it was kind of sensitive. But since we're in person and this is the only way out of this situation, I’ll tell you. A few years ago, I ran into a Nogitsune. Chaos, strife, the whole shebang. It was terrible. And I got possessed by the Nogitsune. I eventually got unpossessed and was relatively fine afterward; after we sealed the Nogitsune, everything was good. Later on, I was attacked by a Wendigo who tried to kill me because of a grudge. You don’t really need to know the finer details, but I accidentally killed him. It was completely self-defense. I didn’t even touch the guy. I knocked a pole, and it stabbed him in his chest. Anyway, after killing this person, it triggered something that I was born with. If you didn’t know, there are some werewolves who, after they kill someone, turns into a werewolf. And, of course, I happen to have the unfortunate luck of being one such person. And so after killing the Wendigo guy, I turned into a werewolf, and when I looked into a mirror, I had purple eyes. And I knew that was weird because all my friends had yellow eyes. So, in conclusion, I figured something was wrong. And later, I found out that I was a Kitsune of some sort. And then I found out I was a hybrid. Which in it of itself is rare. Extremely so, or so I’m told. And after that, I met Eleanor shortly afterward, and well, the rest is kind of history as you know it.” 

I said in one long spew.

“I didn’t know that I am coming off as a Nogitsune; if I did, I would’ve given you a heads up ahead of time promise. But this is news to you as it is news to me.” I finished trying to implore my sincerity through my words. 

“Ahhh, that explains the werewolves.” 

It was the only response I got. 

This confused me because I’m almost positive I never shifted in front of him. 

“What werewolves?” I asked. 

“The ones that came here to rescue you.” He says nonchalantly.

I listen around me. I was kind of just focusing on my immediate surroundings, not the outside world. Drowning kind of does that to you. You know fucks you up a little. But I couldn’t hear anything. Now that I thought about it, I couldn’t really hear anything outside of this room. 

“Wha... I don’t hear them?” I say, trying to listen harder, but my face just kind of looks like I’m constipated,  and it has no added effect. 

The man before me laughs, not really a laugh, more like a deep chuckle. 

“Oh, you can’t hear them. They walked into the trap I set outside.” 

Trap? TRAP! 

How does he even know to set up a trap first of all? And second of all, are they okay??? 

“If you hurt them, I will kill you, Nogitsune or not. You’ll be dealing with a werewolf instead.” I say, trying to be as threatening as possible. 

I am not one for killing or murder in any form. I actually find it really gross and disgusting, and it kind of makes me wanna throw up.

_But nobody hurts my friends, no my pack, no matter what._

“Relax, your friends are fine, and I have no qualms with werewolves. They’re a little bit too rough for my taste, but I don’t mess with them, and they generally don’t even know I exist. All I did was separate them. One or two may be unconscious, but that’s their own fault. It’s not my fault they were dumb enough to fall into my trap.” He says, finally sheathing his sword. 

“I’ll believe you for now. Hold on, let me go collect your friends.” He says as he suddenly just disappears into thin air again. 

I gotta know how he’s doing that; it’s just so cool. As much as he’s an asshole, it’s so cool! 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rei is quite the character. I think he's one of my fave supernatural creatures to write about. 
> 
> LMK what you think and head over to the next chapter, which will be posted a few minutes after this one goes up!


	11. All That In Just Ten Minutes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of obsessed with CORPSE, the guy who sings music on YouTube with a really deep voice. All-day, I have been listening to his music and watching people react to him. Because I really like his music and it's just my kind of jam.
> 
> His song agoraphobic is like my mood for these past days recently, and it's just straight fire.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that's all for tonight. It's 11 p.m., and I'm drained. I just ate some really bomb Chinese food, but I think I ate a little too much of it, so now I'm ready to pass out.

* * *

Lydia POV: 

* * *

**_10 minutes prior, before Stiles started drowning…._ **

I slowly and carefully made my way down the staircase. I was confident as I could be with my own powers, but I didn’t really know how to deal with a Kitsune. The last creature I faced of Japanese origin was terrifying. And this one is just as scary. 

The amount of tricks this fox has up his sleeve is disconcerting and a bit over powerful in my book. Also, it’s like a step down from a Nogitsune, so it’s giving me a little bit of a nightmare. Awaking nightmare of sorts.

The staircase wasn’t too long. And the light that I saw was indeed a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. It was flickering a bit, a little bit spooky if I do say so myself. But at least it was some light in the room. 

“Klaus! Hey! Can you hear me?” I tried calling out to Klaus, I know he disappeared, but I was kind of hoping it was because he was scouting it out ahead of me rather than someone who made him disappear, not of his own choices. 

Because that just makes it all the more terrifying for me. But it seemed like I was all alone here. Down in this dark, creepy, light-flickering, cold basement. 

I looked around the basement, but unfortunately, Stiles was nowhere to be found. And even more, unfortunately, the light eventually just flickered out. And I was stuck in the dark, and I didn’t know where the staircase was. 

God damn it!

The things I do for my friends. 

* * *

Peter POV: 

* * *

When I came to, I was lying on the floor. It was cold and wet. Well, actually, the wind of wherever I was blowing on my wet clothing was what made it cold and wet.

I saw nothing around me, and I was in some kind of empty room, but it bothered me because I could feel the wind blowing on my face, but I was trapped in a box. 

So something was definitely wrong. I definitely stumbled into a trap of some sort, and I have no idea how to get out of here. 

* * *

Klaus POV: 

* * *

I drop the door on the floor—no need to hold it anymore. Wherever I was transported, it was in some space that had no exits. I was basically trapped in the box. 

It was very bright in here like the sun was shining on my face, but there was no sign of where exactly that light was coming from. Not that it mattered. I was clearly trapped by whatever kidnapped Stiles. 

Well, hopefully, everyone else was in a better situation than me.

* * *

Chris POV: 

* * *

After looking around the basement for 10 minutes and finding absolutely nothing, I was about to just go back upstairs and look for Peter because we obviously went to the wrong building. But as I made my way back to the staircase, the same man that I saw disappear appeared in front of me again. 

Even though it couldn’t really do as much damage as, say, silver bullets, I still held my gun up to his head. I’m sure a good headshot to the face would be good enough. 

“Relax, you’re here for the boy Stiles right?” The man asks. 

I’d much rather injure him, but he does have Stiles still kidnapped, so I might as well play nice for now until I get Stiles back. 

“Yes. Where did you take him?” I asked, the gun slightly lowered. 

The man suddenly disappears slower, this time, more like he’s turning into mist. And he appears right in front of my face. 

“Here.” 

It was the last thing I heard in the basement as he touched my forehead, and I disappeared along with him. 

* * *

Klaus POV: 

* * *

I was running, I thought I was trapped in a box, but it seems to be an allusion. I’ve been running for ten minutes, and I’ve yet to reach the wall of the box. I don’t know much about Kitsune’s, but I definitely did not know they could do this…

“Wow, you run really fast. I could’ve sworn you were a werewolf, though. Hmm, I guess I can be wrong sometimes.” Says a voice behind me.

I spin around and attempt to attack. But I slash at the mist. 

“All of you are so hostile...sheesh.” The voice says behind me again. 

Except before I can turn, I feel a hand touch my head, and I see darkness. 

* * *

Peter POV: 

* * *

I figured I was trapped in this box, so I didn’t even attempt to escape. However, I couldn’t even see an escape route. I just sat on the floor and massaged my head. I was sitting there for 10 minutes.

Then a man appeared in front of me.

Before I could even stand up to attack, he appeared in front of my face, almost teleporting, and touched my forehead. I blacked out again. 

I’m starting to get annoyed. 

* * *

Lydia POV: 

* * *

I finally reached the staircase again. And I’m slowly making my way back up. 

I’m following the light from the floor above. It took me 10 minutes to get back to the staircase. I was shuffling around in the dark, trying not to trip with my heels on. 

As I’m almost to the top step, I hear something like a rock being kicked behind me, and I turn my head just slightly, I notice it, but it’s n ot like I can do anything to stop it from happening. 

I see a hand come from behind me in the darkness. I’m about to scream, but the hand covers my mouth and I blackout. 

What the hell is going on? 

* * *

Another POV: 

* * *

After talking to the child, I realize I may have overreacted a bit. Not a lot because I was just cautious. But I may have jumped the gun a bit. I go off to collect all the other kids from my traps that I set up previously. I trapped them in the illusion buildings that I created. 

You walk in, and you think it’s a normal building. But just looking at the building traps you in the illusion. There’s not really even a building there. I set the trap up a few hours ago. Because I remember Eleanor told me that he had a companion that he traveled with, so I was just cautious after I figured out he was a Nogitsune. 

But now that I have seen the mistakes I made, I decided just to collect them from the trap. It was quite easy picking them out. The only way out of that trap is to make skin contact with the person casted the original illusion. And that was easy to do as I can move around quickly in my own illusion. 

It seems like overkill a bit of an apology. I may have harshly reacted when I didn’t need to. His situation is odd. Actually, it’s so unique I’ve never heard of it before. I’ve heard of a hybrid before—only of one other. I mean, what supernatural creature hasn’t heard of the originals. And the deadly tail of the original hybrid. What are _ the chances of running into that man?  _

But in the kid's case, that’s not a natural phenomenon either. Though I guess hybrids rarely ever happen naturally in nature. Even in the supernaturalistic side of nature, they are scarce. While it’s almost easy to disbelieve his story, I can see how that may have happened.

And I sort of believe him. Of course, I have to do my own test to ensure what he says is the truth, but for now, I guess I’ll release him and his friends.

* * *

Stiles POV: 

* * *

One by one, my friends started to appear on the floor in front of me.

I was still tied to the chair, so it’s not like I can go see if they’re okay. But they all looked fairly unhurt from the outside. 

But they were all unconscious. 

Weirdly enough, the first person that appeared in front of me was Chris Argent. The very person I was trying to avoid. Somehow he was involved in this rescue mission, which I assumed happened because why else would he be here.

But I wonder what led to him getting involved. 

_ I guess I have to ask them when they wake up. _

Shortly after the man disappeared, my friend started to appear, out of thin air, which I assume this is the other Kitsune’s doing. I mean, who else could make people appear out of thin air? Then the man who can disappear into thin air. 

Once everyone was on the floor in front of me, the man came back again. And the moment he fully materialized, the room that I was in disappeared, and the chair that I was sitting on also disappeared, as I fell to the floor on my butt.

And apparently, we were actually sitting in an abandoned field surrounded by giant warehouses. 

I was still chained up, just not to a chair, which I don’t know if that’s better or worse. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all for tonight. 
> 
> I don't know when the next update will be; I don't have a schedule for that sort of thing. But I think four chapters in two days is a good bit to hold you over for a little while.
> 
> I'm going to get onto my other stories and update them a little bit because while I neglected this story, I also neglected the other ones, so this is my own fault for juggling six stories at once.


	12. Gaining A Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had plans to update this yesterday, but I fell asleep. Oops. Anyway, life was stressful yesterday, but it's better today. So I'm okay. 
> 
> I like my classes so far. I only have one new one left; I'll be in class tomorrow, so I'll see what's up then. 
> 
> This school is giving me a big headache, but I'll deal; even if I deal badly, I'll deal.

* * *

Another POV:

* * *

“So what now?” The boy asked, half lying on the floor because the chains wouldn’t let him sit up straight. 

All of his friends were still unconscious as I hadn’t woken them up yet. They’re a little bit hard to deal with because of the range of supernatural creatures they are. I was being precautious. 

“Now your friends wake up,” I told the boy as I materialized behind him.

I picked him up off the floor and made him stand up on his own while I held onto the chains he was wrapped in. It’s always good to have a backup plan. And holding a hostage is a backup plan. At least until I get the story straight and make sure everything is as he says it is. Snapping my fingers once wakes them up from their mild slumber. It isn’t tough to do once you know how to control the mind. 100 years of practice helps as well. 

They were all slow to wake up. There are some side effects of messing with people's minds. A little grogginess here and there, but generally, you end up fine in the end. The worst case is a dreadful headache, but that rarely happens anymore. I only accidentally killed someone the first time I did it. And that was years ago when I was still a little kit. But I’m qualified to teach someone technically, and now I don’t make those mistakes anymore. 

“Hey, guys!” The boy called out. 

He tried to walk forward, but I pulled him back as he was my hostage still. That snaps the four people in the room's attention straight to us. They all stand up quicker than before when they were holding their heads in grogginess. They were all glaring daggers at me. I can assume why. But at the moment, I still have the upper hand. Even though we weren’t in the illusion anymore, I could still control the situation enough not to die even though my odds don’t look so great.

A hunter, a vampire, a werewolf, and a banshee; what a weird pack. And to top it off, and Nogitsune-werewolf hybrid. I feel like I’m out of my league right now. 

“Hello. I would say sorry, but I’m not that kind of guy. Plus, I still don’t know if I can trust you yet. While your story does sound semi-convincing, I need some more facts. Explain to me when, where, and why you were possessed by the Nogitsune. Then we’ll see about me believing you.” I said to the boy adjacent to me. 

The boy grimaced and looked out to his friends. He did look skeptical at the hunter, which at least meant he wasn’t completely stupid to not fully trust one. Actually, now that I looked at it more clearly, they all looked wary of the hunter. Hmm. The werewolf was barely holding onto control. I can see his eyes flickering blue from over here. The banshee looks nervous; she seemed not as experienced as the others in her group. The vampire looked nonchalant and slightly pissed. But he didn’t look worried or nervous at all. It was a little disconcerting, to say the least. 

It was disconcerting because everyone else looked truly nervous around me except for the vampire.  And while vampires are almost indestructible, they are not completely so. Another thing that has been bugging me about this vampire is that it’s still daylight outside, and he looks as uncrispy as ever. So obviously, there is some magic at play here. But it’s not like I haven’t seen a vampire walk around in the daylight before. It’s just rare. 

“Fine, fine, fine, me and my friends lived in a town called Beacon Hills. In Beacon Hills, there’s a tree that got chopped in half a long time ago but never minded anyway that tree is called a Nemeton. And it was like a magic tree or whatever. And there was this Darach, a dark druid if you don’t know. And she went around killing people in threefold sacrifices. And she kidnapped my father and my friend's parents. And to find them before they were subsequently sacrificed, we did a ritual. And that ritual helped us find the Nemeton but also opened the door into our minds. And while we were supposed to close them, I failed in doing so. The Nogitsune found its way inside, and chaos and strife followed. This happened about two years ago.” The boy quickly explained. 

He obviously skimmed through his story, but I’m not heartless enough to not see the pain etched in his face; I won’t make him relive those moments. I’ve dealt with my fair share of Nogitsunes. But I would never imagine being a possessed human. Nor can I believe he was a survivor of it in the first place. I’ve only ever heard of one other case of a human surviving the possession of a Nogitsune; it is truly that rare. 

While this is easy enough to fact check, I just have to look up Beacon Hills and look back on its history, I can’t do it right now, so I may as well get other questions out of the way.

“So tell me about the werewolf part now. As I find that less believable than you surviving being possessed by a Nogitsune.” I told the boy. 

But instead of rushing through this one like the other, he looked scared. It’s not like he was scared of my judgment. And it would kind of make no sense if his pack didn’t already know. But now that I think about it, a hunter in a pack of supernatural creatures didn’t make sense. But what made sense was his lack of distrust of the hunter. So it seems he was the odd one out. 

But I didn’t need to say anything. 

“Just say it, Stiles. I think the faster we never have to see this guy, the better. And any way we can take care of Argent after this. I definitely don’t mind.” The wolf reassured the boy next to me. 

“I can kill him now if you want.” The vampire offered. 

“Okay, hold on. I honestly don’t care if he knows; the problem is Scott.” The boy next to me says. 

He says the name, Scott, in a weird tone. Almost like he’s heartbroken* yet annoyed. 

“I promise not to tell Scott. I have my own reservation about telling him anything at the moment. While I trust Scott, Deaton is giving me some uneasy feelings, to say the least.” The hunter said. 

I paused slightly at that. _I’ve heard the name before, Deaton; he was a druid_ if I remember correctly. Someone that Eleanor knew. I’ve only heard mentions of his name. I've never met the man. 

I remember _a rumor surrounding him experimenting or murdering a werewolf_ while preaching about peace and balance. Honestly, it was years ago, 10 or 12 years ago, to be exact. 

Honestly, I didn’t pay much attention to it, nor did I really care. But druids are weird and slightly psychotic anyway. 

“Right…..Ah, whatever. A few months ago, I was in school reading a book, and I lost track of time, and by the time I left it was really dark, and I was all alone, and I tried to leave and go home, but my car wouldn’t turn on. I tried to fix it, and while I was Donavon, a Wendigo who wanted to kill my father and me because he couldn’t become a police officer cause he was straight-up crazy. Anyway, he attacked me, eating a chunk of my shoulder with his hand; however, that worked. Anyway, as I was trying to run away, I started to climb this scaffolding in the library of the school and uh... I uh...knocked a pipe off when he pulled my leg and uh… it um… fell and stabbed him through the chest. And he died, by my hand.” The boy said having trouble getting through it. 

“And the werewolf part?” I clarified I was curious at this point.

“Oh yeah, I was getting there. I killed someone, so it activated my werewolf genes or whatever, and I turned into a werewolf. But something else happened. I saw my face reflected in my car’s mirror, and I saw yellow eyes for a moment before they switched to purple.” The boy said, turning to me with purple eyes. 

Honestly, when he told me the story, in the beginning, I didn’t believe a word he said. But I have no way to explain what’s happening other than the explanation he gave me as much as I distrust Nogitsunes because they spread chaos and strife, and they’re very good at tricking people. I can see the honesty in his face. Now that’s not really a good judge of character, but it matches up kind of well with my instincts. My instincts are telling me he’s a Nogitsune, but he’s too young. Nogitsunes are so powerful because they are so old. They have to live for 1000 years to become one, and the boy is just a kid. A very, very unlucky child but a child nonetheless. And it seems that I may have acted a bit too forceful. But honestly, you can’t blame me. I was just being precautious. 

“Do you believe me now?” The boy asks. 

But instead of answering, I snap my fingers, and all the chains that were wrapped around him fall to the floor and then disappeared altogether. They were also just an allusion, but if you believe in allusion enough, it becomes reality. 

“As much as your story is hard to believe, I can’t explain your situation any other way. But the rarity of a hybrid happening is so incredibly rare. I’m pretty sure you’re the second hybrid I’ve ever heard of in history. I know it’s going to give you lots of trouble in the future. A lot of supernatural beings don’t like when things that are naturally unnatural get even weirder. That’s just a warning. Watch yourself.” 

He is a child. I should give him some advice. And he is a Kitsune, whether a Nogitsune or a Kitsune, he’s half a fox, and While we don’t travel in packs, we tend to lend a hand to each other every now and then.

Though we rarely ever meet up and mix. I haven’t seen another Kitsune in about 20 years. Or was it 30 years? I don’t know; it was a long time ago. Though all the years kind of blend together unless something significant happens. I’ll be sure not to forget this year though, imagine my surprise meeting a hybrid. What a weird turn my life took. 

“That being said, I don’t think you’ll accept, but I don’t mind offering to teach you a little bit. There are conflicting interests, understandable after everything that happened today. However, you do need to get yourself under control. Because anytime you meet another Kitsune, this will happen because while there are some Kitsune who thrive off of the destruction that Nogitsunes create, others will take you as a threat and kill you on the spot. The only reason I didn’t kill you was because of Eleanor. I found it odd that she would send someone to kill me as we were fairly in good relations. And I hadn’t done anything overly evil in quite a while. I only offer you teaching because I feel that I made a mistake. Of course, you can find another teacher if you’d like, though you may have to travel to Japan to find anyone nearly as competent. There’s not too many of us in America.” I said, stepping back slightly. 

At the moment, nothing was stopping them from getting revenge. 

“Oh great, I had to go through that shit, and now I have to see you more often.” The werewolf half-heartedly complained.

The vampire was quite watching. And the banshee rushed up to the boy as soon as I stepped back. 

“Stiles, are you okay?” She asked, going to hug him.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Are you?” The boy responds, hugging her back. 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry. So are you gonna accept?” She asks. 

The boy looks thoughtful. 

I can only imagine he’s sorting through the pros and cons of being taught by me. While this mishap today was a mistake. There are overwhelming benefits of him becoming my student. Not exactly for me since I have to take care of a kid, but for the child, at least being able to hide the fact that he is a Nogitsune would help him live for a few more years at least. Also, figuring out what kind of fox he is would also help him in his journey. 

I expect him to accept. And I’m not disappointed in that prediction. 

“Okay. This was the original plan anyway. Let’s just forget this day ever happened. Honestly, I just want to go to sleep right now and catch up on lost sleep. And we can talk about this all another day.” The boy said, yawning midway through the sentence.

I guess it has been a full day. Since I kidnapped him at 3 AM and it’s around six, and the sun is setting. 

“Wise choice. I’ll come to find you in a week.” Was my parting words before I disappeared. 

Before I left, I put a tracker on the kids so I could find them later. But other than that, I didn’t mess with them anymore. 

I don’t know about the rest of his pack, but at the moment _the boy is my student, so I’ll take care of him._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whatcha think so far?  
> I really love this character I'm creating.
> 
> Also, I'll stop writing {Another POV} when he introduces himself formally. Because at the moment, no one but Stiles knows who he is, and the Kitsune messed with Stiles' memory a bit, so the next chapter should clear stuff up in that regard. 
> 
> *Ahh, also I used heartbroken, in the form of betrayal, not love. Just to clarify.


	13. Class Starts Now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi!
> 
> It's been quite a while since I updated this book. I don't know my writing pattern, but I'm just weird with updating, so expect nothing. I have a plan for this story. But the plan doesn't start right away, so we're going to have a few filler chapters, but they are not less interesting either way.
> 
> I was going to update earlier, but I was stuck on the phone trying to get my grandma a new phone. I was put on hold for an hour. And then they told me the information that I had was wrong and I had to call someone else. So I called someone else, and by the time I called back, they were closed. I wanted to bang my head into the floor.
> 
> But I did eat a pizza. Not a whole pizza but basically the same thing. I'm actually a little ashamed. I ate it so fast, and I ate so much of it that I feel sick now, but I was so hungry.
> 
> I got some new pictures of my niece, and they are so freaking adorable. My sister-in-law put her in a sweater jumpsuit with little ears on it, and it looks so freaking adorable. Also, my niece, she's like so Advanced for a three-month-old. She's sitting up, and she's talking a little bit, and she's kicking her legs. But she's only three months old. I'm so proud. I don't know anything about babies, but I think that's a little odd. 
> 
> Excuse my rambling. Anyway, I think today is a good day because I got let out of my 3-hour class 30 minutes early, and I consider it a great freaking day.

* * *

Stiles POV:

* * *

The second meeting between my “teacher” and I was exceptionally better than my first. He didn’t kidnap me this time, and there were no threats of death and torture and anything threatening. We actually met up in the café that he kidnapped me outside of and discussed our “cooperation” as teacher and student for like an hour. 

In just the first 10 minutes, I realized I needed him as a teacher. I was eventually going to decline because of the whole _torture thing,_ but he knows what he’s talking about, and I have no idea what’s going on with myself right now, so I need someone who knows things. If that man happens to be someone who tortured me honestly, I probably can’t get better. Considering how many people I know used to be enemies of mine, it’s quite a shocking amount, but either way, he is my teacher. 

I still go to class every day except on the weekends, and now I just have another class on the weekends. Except this class is much more important to me at the moment than school is. While the school will give me a career in life, this will make me actually have a life to live peacefully. The only thing I want out of a teacher is to control my power and hide it perfectly. 

I am fine with pretending to be just a normal human. You know what? I would even take a normal werewolf. Not the freaking nature that I am; I’ll accept that I am a freak of nature, but I don’t want anyone else to know. And enough people already know because I can’t control it. So a teacher I must have. 

Putting aside the torture and the kidnapping and the overall bad start to our relationship. My teacher isn’t that bad of a person. He’s about as sarcastic as Peter and as murderous as Klaus but overall generally chilled out dude. Our first introduction formally was surprising, to say the least. He laid out a lot of facts about himself that completely slipped my mind. I always knew Kitsune’s had their own special little powers and tricks, and I even knew some of them from dealing with the Nogitsune and Kira and her family. But for some reason, when I turned into a hybrid thing, all of those abilities and powers slipped my mind. The only thing I remembered was the electricity because I remember when I broke Peter out of Eichen House, Kira shocked the place with electricity. But there were a few other things I knew about that didn’t stick until I had a conversation with my teacher.

One of the big things that I forgot was how old every Kitsune that I met was. Besides Kira, who is the same age as I am because she was born in the same year I was born. The only other two dealings I’ve had with foxes were both extremely old. Extraordinarily so. Kira’s mom was almost 900 years old, while the Nogitsune was over 1000 years old. It slipped my attention that they lived for a very long time. Now with my teacher telling me he’s about 1000 years old, it puts into perspective something about my own future. 

_ Am I going to live for 1000 years? Am I going to live even longer because I’m a hybrid? Will I ever die?  _

Since learning that every Kitsune I met is super old, Kira is not included.

I had to ask,

“Do all Kitsune’s live 1000 plus years?” I asked Rei, my teacher.

“All Kitsune have the potential to live for 1000 years. Do all Kitsune’s live that long? No. Some fail, some die early, some get murdered, some end their own life. But every single one of them has the ability to live for a very long time. There are some legends that we are related to gods in Japanese culture. We are revered, either by being demons or God's people are wary of us or honor us. The facts jumble with myths, and history gets rewritten throughout time. Even I don’t know for sure, but that’s what my teacher taught me and what I will pass down to my student. The only reason that I could come up with that is that I am a Kitsune; I’m alive longer than most supernatural species. It is because our powers or abilities are heavily connected with the earth and nature. And nature and earth continue on forever, so mirrors are powers and our life spans. But that might be just some stupid philosophical ramblings of an old fox at this point.” Rei said, leaning into the chair in my living room. 

Most days, Peter was out of the house, and Lydia was trying to schedule and manage all of her classes. So I normally have the house all to myself. 

Klaus didn’t live with us. He had some stuff to finish back in Mystic Falls; he only came over to drop off Lydia. I don’t know what’s going on between them, but definitely more than friends. Not that is my business, and business I should probably stay out of, according to Peter. 

* * *

Anyway, we would have our little teaching sessions in the living room. And somehow, my teacher would always know when it was just me in the house alone. He would never come over when anyone else was here. It was spooky, really. But while the first two lessons were basically an introduction and getting questions out of the way, this lesson he was going to start teaching me about all the different kinds of Kitsune. 

Apparently, there were different kinds. I thought they were all just either Kira’s type or Nogitsune’s. But Rei really proved me wrong. 

“There are five types of Kitsune. Classes if you will. Ocean, Celestial, Wild, Thunder, and Dark or better known as Void. Each class has its own set of abilities that comes with it. Your case is special because you were not born a Kitsune. Because if you were born a Kitsune, you have the chance of getting some abilities from your parents even if they are in a different class than you. However, you will generally be in the same class as your parents unless you have parents from two different classes. But that’s just basic genetics; if it works with human genes, it works with supernatural genes.” Rei explains simply. 

My brain is gonna hurt by the end of this. There are so many different classes to keep track of. At least I already kind of know about two of them. And I have an inkling that Rei is of the ocean class. It would explain the intense smell of seawater I smell every time he’s near me. But before my train of thought can continue, Rei continues to speak. 

“Of course, being the hybrid that you are, I will have to test out what abilities you have. Because as far as I can tell, you are in the Void class. But I don’t know if that’s just a residual effect of being possessed by a Nogitsune or if that is your class. It’s hard to tell the difference as I’ve never experienced something like this before.” Rei sits up. 

“But, before I begin any tests, you’ve been a Kitsune for a few months now. I’m sure you’ve experienced a whole slew of different abilities that are not in your definition of normal. I need you to tell me every single abnormal ability that you experience so far. If I can take what you know and what I know, I might be able to figure out your class. And there is still a chance that you are in the Void class.” Rei said.

“But oddly enough, the Void class is a class that is not generally born. It is somewhat of a defect, born out of hatred. It rarely ever happens on its own. Meaning it wouldn’t be that weird for you to be in that class. In a way, you could be considered the baby of the Nogitsune that possessed you. However, that might be a bit complicated to understand. Anyway, what abilities have you noticed so far? Even if you think they’re werewolf abilities, let me know.” Rei asks.

* * *

Thinking back, I’ve definitely experienced some weird supernatural abilities since becoming a hybrid. So I guess I really never experienced any supernatural abilities before becoming a hybrid.

“Well, I thought all Kitsune’s had this ability because the only other Kitsune’s I met had this ability. But the ability to resist electricity or, I guess, lightning in my friend's case. I can straight up stick my hand in between the Taser, and the electricity will just run up my arm and into my chest, and nothing will happen to me. And I know for a fact that werewolf and electricity don’t mix, so I assumed that was part of my Kitsune ability. The next is my eye color. Obviously, my normal brown-colored eyes switch to yellow because I’m a werewolf. But they also switch to purple. Which I also figured that that was part of my abilities as a Kitsune. Otherwise, I have no idea why my eyes turn purple—another ability I discovered which probably led me to meet you. One day Peter was out of town, and I transformed into him. It's like shadows changed my body. However, that’s not exactly what I want to describe an as. But I remember a shadow passing over my face, and suddenly my face turned back to normal. Honestly, I have no idea how that one works, but I can transform into other people. The only reason I ever turned back into myself was because of Eleanor. Now I don’t know if this works for everyone or I can just transform into Peter. But that’s as far as I got with that one. I didn’t want to do anymore because, as far as Eleanor told me, I’d have to figure out getting unstuck as that person by myself since the potion she gave me wouldn’t work a second time. Another ability that I found that I have is probably something unique and not class-related; I find that my Kitsune Side really helps control my werewolf side. Especially on a full moon. I discovered that my inner fox, or little fox as I dubbed it, has the ability to control my inner werewolf. It can stop my mindless transformation on a full moon. I only discovered this recently. Well, it’s been such a great help because I can actually stay sane on the nights of a full moon. But so far, that’s all that I experienced. I’ve seen some other Kitsune’s, and of course, I witnessed the Nogitsune, but those are the only abilities that I’ve seen so far for myself.” I said I was in learning mode now, and I wanted to find out everything I could possibly find out.

It was so interesting, as was the subject of all supernatural things. 

“Well, you’ve definitely inherited some things. From whom I have no idea. My best guess would be the Nogitsune that possessed you. How that’s possible, I have no idea either. Considering a Nogitsune has the ability to learn abilities from the Kitsune that creates it. You have somehow inherited those abilities as well. Do you happen to know what class of Kitsune created the Nogitsune?” Rei asked. 

I thought for a moment. I know Kira is probably classified as a Thunder Kitsune, but her mother. Uhhhhhh. Uhhhh. I don’t remember. I stood up and walked to the safe and quickly popped in the code and took out my bestiary. I quickly flip through the pages to see if I had written it down…...but it seems like I didn’t. Well crap. 

“Uh no, I don’t recall her ever telling me. I know Noshiko’s daughter was a Thunder Kitsune and her husband was a human. I don’t exactly know how that works, but that’s all I remember. I could ask her. I have her number. If you really had to know.” I offered the option of calling her. 

I still had her cell phone number from the Nogitsune days. But I didn’t really want to call her because she would pester me about why am calling and why am asking these questions, and then she would probably figure out that there is still something foxy about me. And I don’t really want anyone from Beacon Hills to know about the whole Nogitsune’s leftover problem. But Rei had an odd look on his face. 

“Her name...Noshiko? How old is she?” Rei asked.

“Uh, 900 years, give or take a few. Why?” I asked. 

“Do you know her full name? There are not that many Kitsune’s that live in America. In Japan, we’re all over the place, but in America, we are very sparse. And I have lived for a long time. I know a lot of the Kitsune’s that live here. Of course, it’s been years since I’ve seen any of them. But we do live for a long time, and 20 years is hardly that long. So do you know Noshiko’s last name, preferably her maiden name, seeing as her husband is human?” Rei clarified, then asked again.

If I remember correctly, Kira‘s dad took the mother's maiden name as his last name. Something because of their long history or something along those lines. “Uh her name is Noshiko Yukimura.” I said, pronouncing it right on the first try. 

It took Rei a second but eventually, his face mouth made an ‘O’ shape, and he clapped his hands. 

“Oh-oh, I know her! Right, she lives somewhere in California now. I think she does? It actually hasn’t been 20 years since I last met her. I’d say closer to three or four years. She told me she was moving to California, back to her hometown. More like someplace she hasn’t been to in a long time. Either way, I spoke to her quite recently. Though I guess three or four years is quite a long time. But never mind, she’s a Celestial Kitsune. Other names are light or heaven Kitsune. It’s pretty rare, but then again, she does come from a long family line, so it’s not that abnormal. I guess she still doesn’t trust me; she never told me she had a daughter. Or that she was married, for that matter. Hmmm. Well, probably smart.” Rei said, nodding to himself. 

“It probably was brilliant considering she created a Nogitsune. While it happens from time to time, we consider it a big no-no. While we love to cause tricks and chaos in general, it’s merely for fun. Or to get some revenge. We do it strategically and with our brains. The problem with Nogitsune’s is that they feed off of chaos and strife. Meaning that they don’t have a limit to how much they can consume, and so they go on rampages and destroy everything in their path because it’s enjoyable. It attracts hunters and the like and generally just causes too much strife and chaos that anyone can handle. Even the Kitsune that wished for it most times. Generally, they’re just bad news all around. And most Kitsune’s don’t associate with Nogitsune’s or those who call them forth. That's why our meeting went the way it did. I thought you were a Nogitsune, out for my blood. I mean, why else would you ask to meet me under the pretext of teaching? Course you’re a case for special, but I thought this was all some big trick.” Rei explained, seemingly very detailed.

He seems to know a lot, which is always a good thing for a teacher. 

“Well, with what you told me and what I know about the other Kitsune’s, you may have gotten abilities from. I still think you’re a Void. But not a Nogitsune. While normally they would be the same thing, your case is exceptional. I think you have dark properties, but you’re not a Nogitsune. The main reason I say that is because you were not craving to cause distraction. That’s probably one of the easiest ways to figure out if you are a Nogitsune. But since you lack that and other qualities, I will confidently say that you are most likely not a Nogitsune. That being said, remember when I said you were sort of like the baby of the Nogitsune that possessed you. I think because you became a Kitsune in such an abnormal way. I think you’re sort of like a newborn Kitsune. You were born from a Nogitsune, which up until you was impossible. But that’s the only way I can explain the abilities that you have. Without you being a Nogitsune. If that makes sense.” Rei said but looking unsure of what he himself just said.

“The properties that I found that are dark are the shapeshifting and the purple eyes. The lightning you can contribute to the celestial class. If she somehow passed her powers down onto you. Especially if the Nogitsune had the ability from her, but the shape-shifting and the unique purple eyes are something that’s unique to a Nogitsune. Not all have them, but your affinity with shadows or how you describe your transformation fits in with the general abilities of a Nogitsune. And I think the fact that you were possessed and survived plays a big factor in the abilities you will probably have. You are one-of-a-kind in many ways, Stiles; you are the first not born Kitsune, the first hybrid (of this cross at least), the first non-Nogitsune, Void Kitsune. So anything information-wise for you will probably be guesses. They will be pretty accurate guesses, but you cannot rely on them as fact because there is no data to back it up. As you are one of a kind, everything about you is one of a kind. So unfortunately for you learning your powers is going to be difficult but not impossible.” Rei said, clapping my shoulder hard. 

“Great. Lucky me.” I said in a monotone and sarcastic voice. 

“Hey, don’t worry too much; being a werewolf, you have a pack, so you’re not alone. And you have an amazing, handsome, genius teacher to guide you!” Rei said, smirking, and then he just phased out of sight.

Him and his stupid disappearing act. That always signifies the end of the lesson, but he could’ve just walked out the front door like a normal person. 

Sigh….supernatural drama queens, everyone I know is a god damn drama queen. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, we learn about all the different kinds of Kitsune. Most of my information is from the Teen Wolf Wiki or facts I found off of Google. If anyone is wondering where I got the information about Kira's mother, it's not from the TV show, but Jeff Davis mentioned in an interview that she was a Celestial Kitsune. Obviously, Rei is pretty self-explanatory with the whole smelling like the ocean thing. 
> 
> Anywho, that's all for now. :)


End file.
